The heart of the underworld
by Hanako Yume
Summary: In the depths of Tokyo Underworld three leaders are hunting down the Red Dragon Triad for there supsected knowledge on the Shikon project. Kagome has to prove she has what it takes to take on the underworld and prove herself too her father. Can she do that when at every turn her emotions are thrown out of wake by a silver haired half demon who is neither her friend nor her enemy?
1. Chapter 1

She watched the setting sun bathe the city below in amber. Inhaling sharply trying to drown out the visions of blood pooling beneath her feet. Eyes closing, shivers running down her spine, clasping her hands into fists nails digging into her palms. "Kagome" the soft whisper floated on the air, but she refused to open her eyes. In this moment, the only thing she could do was wish things could have been different. Opening her eyes, staring into hazel eyes filled with concern, she knew no matter how hard she tried, no matter how hard she wished there was no escaping the life you were born into.

"Sango, Lets go"

* * *

In the many years they had known each other there were only two other occasions in which a haunting silence hung between them. Sango drove down the five mile entrance toward the Higurashi household, noticing the grip she had upon the steering wheel Kagome let out a sigh. "I am sorry" the words were heartfelt yet distant because Kagome could think of nothing more than to offer her apology for her mistake. The car came to an abrupt halt. Kagome was propelled forward forehead nearly colliding with the windshield, before the seat belt caught pulling back into her seat with a thud. "What the hell Sango"

"Do you realize what you have done?" Sango's voice was steady through her tears but so cold. "He was supposed to be brought back alive." Kagome hit the dash board with her fists while kicking the underside of the glove compartment. "I wasn't about to let that bastard hurt you Sango! Nothing is worth you getting hurt or worse me losing you!" Sango bit her lip, Kagome hit the dash board harder. "You're a sister to me! I will do anything to protect."

Sango steadied her breathing, trying to blink away tears daring to fall. "I will take responsibility for this Sango." Biting her lip Kagome tried to mentally prepare for what was about to happen. In this life disobeying direct orders, was not tolerated and the punishment could be worse than death, especially for her. Being the daughter of the families head put her in a fish bowl and magnified all her shortcomings. There would be no avoiding the punishment. She would be made and example of, but she would be damned if she let anything happen to Sango. Nothing else was spoken as they finished the last stretch of the drive, the house looming over them.

Taking a breath readying herself she moved to step from the car but was stopped as a blur of red caught her eye. Before she could even step towards the house, her hands were pushed above her head, her back pressed firmly against the car door. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Golden eyes bore right through her very soul. Kagome grit her teeth, and refrained from struggling. She would not give him the satisfaction, but when the hand around her wrists tightened she couldn't help but wince. "Bite me" He leaned closer silver hair falling forward shielding both of them from the world, a growl reverberating from his chest.

"Enough" a voice reverberated through the air. But the hand around her wrists only closed tighter the broad masculine chest pushing further against her caging her fully against the embrace of the car door. "I SAID ENOUGH INUYASHA" as fast as he appeared he was gone. Kagome looked up toward the direction of the voice, and was hit with shame. Her father stood on the top step surrounded by six of his guard, and the look in his eyes made her feel smaller than she ever thought possible. She said nothing as he turned, she only followed hopping that she could spare Sango any part in the punishment that would surely take place.

* * *

Though this was yet another walk of shame down the hallways of her childhood home, the outcome of this was going to be one for the books. Walking through the large oak door of her father's office she felt her breath catch for it was not just her father and his guard whom she would be dealing with tonight. Three sets of golden eyes gazed upon her, one with anger, one with indifference and one with a spark of laughter. Kagome groaned, but made her way past them and sat across from her father as he took his seat at the head of the large meeting table.

"Do you realize what you have done?" Her father asked running his hands through his hair, teeth gnawing against each other. "What I have done has kept Sango alive" Staring down her father, hands gripping the lip of the table, keeping herself from visibly shaking from both anger and fear. "What you have done is kill the only viable connection to the Red Dragon triad we had left" Fists slammed on the table. Kagome looked down she couldn't help the dark laughter that bubbled up in her chest and slipped from her lips. "YOU THINK THIS IS A JOKE" Her father stood a dagger spliced through the air landing at the edge of the table inches from her body. Kagome looked right into the black eyes of her father, and placed her hand around the dagger, gritting her teeth as she forced the blade through her skin. Her payment in the form of blood dripped down the dagger and onto the table. A dark growl resounded through the room.

"ENOUGH" the smooth voice of the dog demon lord cut the tension slightly, and Kagome retracted her hand from the blade. "Kazuya, it was a grave mistake, but one that at least held up your families honor. With such a display of loyalty how can you be so rough on the child?" Kagome glanced at the demon lord biting down on her tongue as she tried to ignore the pain in her left hand.

Her father's face was dead set on the demon lord, static crackling in the air a small display of power from the spiritualist and demon neither one willing to back down. "I believe you are out of line" Kagome's father seethed "Because you are not speaking to me as the Inu no Taisho, but as a demon that is all too fond of my worst mistake" Kagome cringed, it had been quite some time since her father had referred to her as a mistake.

The demon lord stepped closer and placed his hand atop her father's shoulder. "I am speaking to you as one father to another." The air was still for a moment, her father's face relaxing slightly, a manila envelope landing before Kazuya. "While he was an important link to the Red Dragon triad, he was not the last" Kazuya flipped through the folder without saying a word. "There is no need for us to dwell on this incident Kazuya, let us move forward onto the latest target. I will have Sesshomaru call the others and we will form a new plan. One that doesn't involve our blood lines being severed from this world." Kazuya said nothing as he stood walking toward the large window overlooking the vast garden behind the house. "Leave" Kagome did not have to be told twice, gathering any shred of dignity she had left she stood walking out of the room, hand open blood dripping onto the floor as she went.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kagome, sit still and let me bandage your hand before you get blood all over my floor" Kagome hissed as she unclenched her injured hand dried blood flacking off her fingers, while a gush from the wound began to pool in her hand. "I wouldn't be bleeding all over your floor if you had left me alone in my own room Rin" The echoing of small bells Filled the room as Rin shook her head, the hair pin adorning her bun jingling a lulling tune calming Kagome down slightly. Pressing a gauze pad against the wound with a slight bit more pressure than needed Kagome yelped "OW! RIN! Haven't I been punished enough already" Rin smiled and shook her head

"You haven't, and everyone already knows it. " Rin paused looking at her cousin, heart aching for what may lay ahead. "So what do you intend to do now?" Kagome grit her teeth as Rin swabbed the wound with disinfectant. Kagome shrugged her shoulders and leaned back against the headboard. "I don't know" Eyes closing the stinging sensation traveled from her injury shooting straight up her arm. "I really thought I was going to die this time, or at least come close to death."

A rasp upon the door broke the moment of uneasiness "Just a second" Rin called toward the door, as she finished tending to Kagome's hand. Placing Kagome's hand gently down upon the bed Rin moved toward the door "Try not to overdo it Kagome" she said over her shoulder as she pulled the door ajar.

"Master Jaken, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Rin asked her tone dripping with sarcasm. "I have been asked to summon that ungrateful wench. For our selfless and compassionate Lord wishes to speak with her" Rin said nothing slamming the door in his face, giggling as the green toad threw a string of endless curses her way. His voice was suddenly silenced and Rin shivered her teeth digging into her bottom lip, face falling into a sullen expression. A soft knock came from the door and Rin choose to ignore it moving toward the out her hair pin, waves of jet black tumbled down. She laid the adornment upon the night stand her gaze traveling along the crescent moon that embellished the top. "When you leave don't forget to turn out the light" Kagome nodded making her way out flicking the light off as she went.

* * *

Closing the door behind her Kagome was stooped her eyes locking with cold and distant amber orbs. Anger bubbled up within Kagome her heart clenched as she thought of her her throat slightly she thought she would quell the situation before something drastic happened. "Unfortunately she will not be having any other guests this evening." He didn't even seem to register her words his eyes staring longingly at the door.

"Perhaps I did not make myself clear enough for you. She does not want to see any one. Especially not someone who can casualy waltz into this house even after such a horrid betrayal." Gold eyes flashed Red, Kagome snickered "Perhaps I should level with you Sesshomaru. After all you and I are close aren't we?" Kagome didn't wait for a response as she slipped an inch closer to the imposing dog demon before you

"Since we are so very close, I should let you know something. Rin wants nothing to do with you. I don't think that will ever change." The edges of his lips moved and his fangs began to protrude, a low snarl directed at her. She made no movements to back away instead she crept closer. "What did you expect? Getting married to someone who wants her dead, is definitely not a way to show you care about her. In fact because of your selfishness and lust for power, I am surprised you're even still allowed in this house."

The demon loomed over her, she could feel his aura crackle with power. Any sane person would have run or cowered before him begging to be spared. But she was neither sane nor was she he moved even a fraction closer he would go up in flames, she would blast him with her purification powers till he was no more.

The clearing of another throat interrupted the stare down. "Wench stop flirting and get your ass moving" turning she gave a sickly sweet smile "Why, Jealous dog boy?" Inuyasha stepped closer wedging himself between the pair. He placed his hand atop the wrist of her injured hand pulling her to him. Loosening his grip slightly when she gasped in pain, his free hand catching a tendril of her hair brushing it between his clawed fingers. Warm amber eyes stared at her neither of them noticing the demon behind them moving closer to the closed door. "Should I be?" Kagome smirked licking her lips, his gaze now concentrated on that simple action. "maybe you should be" He shook his head and tugged her away from what surely would have ended in a blood bath.

Letting her wrist go as they exited into the main hall he let out a heavy sigh "You should be wiser when picking your fights, he is not in his right mind." Trailing a few feet behind him rolling her eyes "Worried about me Inuyasha? How sweet of you." She mocked him from behind not wanting to audibly agree with the half demon. Cracking his neck from side to side his shoulders tensing.

"It's not you I am worried about. If he were to injury you or worse end up killing you, do you think Rin would every forgive him? Could you imagine what kind of a sadistic asshole he would morph into if she truly hated him? You and I both know he is already Psychotic but the world would be doomed if she did." Kagome stopped, looking at him from behind her eyes lingering over her broad shoulders and heart swelling slightly. "Aww you love him! I always knew it. But what would Kikyo say if she found out your disgusting secret?" Inuyasha shrugged turning towards her giving her an exasperated look"Can't you be serious for a second?" His fingers massaged his temples. "I am being serious" she mumbled as he turned his back towards her walking towards the guest rooms in the western wing of the house.

* * *

They came upon Jaken standing guard over the entrance to the guest office. "Master Inuyasha you must wait here, while …" He was cut off as Inuyasha pushing him aside. Kagome side stepped him sticking her tongue out at the revolting green toad demon.

Kagome's breath caught as she walked into the room, even though she had practically been raised in part by the great Inu no Taisho and his mate, she was always taken aback by their ethereal beauty. "You are to wait outside Inuyasha" his father glared at him.

The half demon scoffed as he pulled back a chair "But she gets to be in here"

"Inu-chan, having my presence around eternally is one of the many privileges I grant your father." Inuyasha feigned gagging. "Well then having my presence here is one of the many privileges I grant you as your son" Kagome rolled her eyes these two could go on forever, and it was usually cute to watch. She choose to ignore them turning to the great demon lord.

Dropping to her knees she bowed "Thank you for saving me, I am forever humbled by your generosity towards me. I intend to payback this debt in any way you see fit." Inuyasha doubled over in laughter while his mother giggled. Kagome looked up "I AM BEING SERIOUS HERE YOU IDIOT" She wished she had her dagger so she could shove it in his eye.

"Kagome, as your godfather I would say you are not indebted to me and that it is my right to step in when your father oversteps himself. However, I can't one hundred percent say that I negated the situation based solely on familial ties." A tight and uneasy feeling began filling her stomach. "So I am once again to a be pawn in your chess game" Kagome shifted on her feet trying to relieve some of the tension she was feeling "Oh Kagome don't think about it like that, think of it as a favor for your favorite godfather and a repayment of that debt you just said you owed me"

"You mean my only godfather" the sarcasm dripping from each word Kagome moved to sit down. " I am willing to help you but there is one condition" Toga gave her the signal to proceed "If it's about Sesshomaru and Rin count me out." Toga sighed heavily, it seemed like nobody wanted to delve into that issue.

"Well this favor does not have to do with that son of mine." He paused his gol _den eyes_ closing and his hand resting on his forehead, as his wife placed her hand on his shoulder. "It has to do with you working together with this one" Kagome stopped and shook her head, Inuyasha shot up from his chair "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT OLD MAN? I AIN'T DONE SHIT TOO YOU SO WHY ARE YOU STICKING ME WITH HER? I DON'T NEED A BABYSITTER. I WORK ALONE!"

"Inuyasha do not talk to your father like that!" His mother chided, he rolled his eyes at her which earned him a low growl from his father. Inuyasha threw himself into his chair cursing under his breath.

"I hate to agree with the sentiment from this ass-hat but I only work with one person and he is not her. So please, Oh great and wise Inu No Taisho do explain." Kagome seethed.

"I need you to retrieve some important information on the new mark I discussed with your father earlier. He is a well-known man in the underground and he is familiar with many if not all of the faces of my people. Since you are relatively unknown in the area in which he runs his business I think it would be best if you went in. And my son is going to be your only backup. I can't take the chance of sending more than him. I trust that he will pull you out if anything goes awry."

"Well that's fine and dandy but I don't trust that he can keep me safe at all. Why not send Koga with me instead." That earned an irate growl from the half demon "Wolf shit can't even keep himself safe, how he possible could keep you safe? I mean you're going to need someone who can rescue your ass because we all know how big of a fuck up you are." The air went still in the room and Kagome sank deeper into her chair, she would have usually reacted by attacking. But, the wound on her hand was a real reminder of how right he actually was.

Looking back to Toga she nodded "Where and when?"

"Club Indigo, Tomorrow night"


	3. Chapter 3

Rin lay in bed trying not to think on how she had gone from a life filled with complete happiness to soul shattering from side to side throwing her comforter off only to pull it back seconds later. She began to kick the bed fiercely her annoyance and anger rising with each second. Sitting up leaning against the head board she sighed. It really was childish that she was being this way. She had know, in fact she had known for a long time that her feelings were not reciprocated. But she had lied to herself. She believed that if she did everything right, that if she proved her strength she could have what she wanted most. She felt like a fool. How could she have been so childish? And now she felt the pain of betrayal that she had no right to feel. After all her feelings were never returned.

Grabbing her phone, pushing the home button to check the time, she gave another heavy sigh. It was a quarter past two, sleep would be more elusive than ever, and that irritated her even more. The unexpected vibration of the phone in her hand caused her to jump. A small smile crept on her face as she answered the phone.

"Where the heck have you bee, Hiten?" A deep masculine chuckle rang through the phone. The sadness that weighed heavy on her heart lighten a fraction.

"Busy you know how it is."

"That's no excuse for you being MIA for a month and a half so much has happened. Ya know I was worried about you. Every one said you were fine but…. I dunno your reckless most of the time. I don't even know why I answered, I should have ignored your call." She rolled over onto her side resting her head more firmly onto her arm.

"Well, all that matters is you answered. Because you answered like such a good little girl, I think you need to check out the gift I sent you." Rin gave her best growl at being called a little girl, but she quickly perked up. Her childlike curiosity making her forget that she had reasons to ignore him.

"Gift? What kind of gift? How did you get it delivered at almost three in the morning?" Rin sped through her words. She could here his voice but the ideas ran rampant in her mind as to what awesome gift she was to receive.

"How about you get your pretty little butt down stairs. I am sure you will love this present the best out of anything I have every given you." The phone went dead and Rin scrambled. Not even bothering with shoes or putting on suitable clothes she rushed to the front door. She was too busy imagining a rack of new fall fashions from Paris waiting for her that she failed to notice the prying eyes following her every move.

* * *

Rin thought it was strange that there was no one prowling around the house as she made her way down the stairs. But she cast those thoughts aside as she reached for the door knob swing the door open swiftly. It was as if time had stopped, she came face to face with one of the most important men in her life. A bubble of joy built within her, but the happiness fell from her face and a frown began to mar her lips. "Where's my gift?"

Red eyes beamed with mirth, she shook her head stepping forward. When she let her gaze drift over his form she let a shy smile grace her lips. He seemed disheveled his usually neat raven hair was in a rather messy braid. He wore a white shirt stained with what looked like coffee, and he was running around without shoes. "Did you come visit me without going home first? You could have at least taken a shower before coming over here." He gave her a wink and a toothy grin. "Had to see my best girl first." Rolling her eyes, she reached out letting her hand caress a reddened scar that graced his left cheek. "It will heal eventually"

She hadn't even noticed how close she had gotten to him, till his hand encircled her waist bringing her lithe form right up against his chest. He buried his face in her neck. "Where's my gift?" Her words were a barley audible breathy whisper.

He pulled back slightly and cupped her heart shaped face in his hands."Your gift is right here" He moved one of his hands from her flesh and gestured to himself. She couldn't help the laughter that bubbled out of her. His grin turned into a full blown smile. But he was suddenly taken aback when her fist collided with his chest.

"Do you think your funny ? Or are you a complete idiot? I got out of bed at nearly three am, dragged my butt all the way down here in the freaking cold and you don't have anything for me!" Her voice was filled with mocked outrage, but the levity in her eyes showed so clear. "I don't know weather to punch you for real or kick you." She rolled her eyes and sighed heavily "Ya know after all I have been through recently I don't exactly appreciate your irritating immaturity."

Hiten's gaze softened, "I know its been hard on you Rin" his tone turned from playful to deadly serious. "I am sorry i wasn't here for you." She turned her head upwards to the sky and ran her hand through her loose auburn tresses.

She couldn't help the reemergence of pain "You left with out a word. I didn't even know you had gone until Kagome told me. It was only a few short days after you left that everything came crashing down. I needed someone, and the only people I could turn two were now gone." The water that formed in her eyes stung.

"It's not your fault, and I shouldn't be made at you. But I felt abandoned, and when I feel that way I usually turn to you. But, you were gone." Hiten gathered her in his arms again and rested his chin atop her head. "The worst part of this is that you knew what was going on here. You knew and yet you never called, didn't leave a message or send a post card. Heck you could have tried sending up smoke signals but you didn't."

Hiten pulled back, his thumb and forefinger grasping her under the chin forcing her to look up at him, her tears falling freely. "Rin, this was something you needed to deal with on your own. No matter how much it kills me to see you hurting like this, you have to overcome this on your own. I can't be the shoulder for you to cry on this time." Rin looked at him in utter disbelief. "Why not?"

"Because Rin, I don't want to be just your friend anymore. I need you to overcome your pain, your anger, your love. Once you do I want to be the only one to make you smile." Rin's breath caught in her only smiled at her as he saw the realization of what he had meant dawn on her. She made no motion to move out of his grasp. She simply gave a silent nod.

He slowly released her from his embrace. "I have heard on the wind that your father has successfully gained permission to see you." Rin smiled softly wiping the tears from her eyes. "He has, and I was going to ask Sesshomaru to accompany me because he always has. But, that is impossible now." Rin turned her back to Hiten and gazed up at the stars. "I am afraid to go by myself. I always feel as if I am just a toy to the both of them. A bartering chip that they can use to manipulate each other."

"Rin there is no need to be afraid, I will go with you." He paused his gaze darting around "If you will let me that is."

Rin turned and flashed him her brightest smile " I would be so happy if you did. I really don't want to be alone. I am sure my father will be happily surprised to see you, he hasn't seen you in a very long time." Rin tried to compose herself. "Its late and you need a shower, and I need to sleep." She gave him a small wave before she walked into the house closing the door softly behind her.

* * *

Hiten stared at the door, he had made his intentions clear and he hoped that she could over come her personal struggle soon. Because, he wanted nothing more than to make her smile again. But, he had vowed on his latest mission he wouldn't comfort her as a friend any longer, he wanted to be her mate.

"I was always second best, but I think I have a real chance at winning her heart. I should thank you for being such a heartless bastard. You strung her along for so long, and now you chose to cut the string. You are truly a bastard, but I am glad you are because I won't be second best any more. And, one day you will come to regret what you have done, and it will be too late. Because, SHE WILL BE MINE."

He didn't expect any retort, the monster in the shadows was not one for words. "Before I end our friendship I want to give you some advice. Stay away from her. Because, if you won't I will make you."

And eerie growl resonated from the tree line, it was too low from a human to hear, but it rang through his ears perfectly clear. Smirking he threw out his hand towards the wooded area, a flaming hot bolt of lightning striking the ground.

Flames erupted and the guards who stood as the sentinels of the night around the fortress emerged. Upon seeing Hiten the captain of the guard gave him a questioning look. He paid them little mind, giving them a menacing smile."That was a warning shot, next time I won't miss"


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome flipped through the files absentmindedly as Sango painstakingly straightened her naturally wavy locks. The mark for tonight was an infamous member of an up and coming gang called the band of seven.

The gang was formed a few years back according to Toga, and they were led by a zealous young leader who loved causing trouble and wreaking havoc for fun. Bankotsu, Kagome mulled over the name trying to commit it to memory. He was rumored to have deep connections with the Red Dragon Triad. Because he was the only lead at this point tonight's mission was to be handled int he most delicate of ways.

Thumbing through the files Kagome finally landed on the picture of this supposed imposing gang leader. She couldn't help but be taken aback by his appearance. He was not the rough and tough looking man that she had pictured in her mind. He was actually good looking. If she hadn't know better she would have never suspected him of being anything more than a good looking guy. He had lightly tanned skin which was unmarred by imperfections. The only tell he had that showed any signs of deadliness were his eyes. The dark blue orbs held a murderous look which was masked by his unimposing self.

He was handsome, that was an unmistakable truth. Because of his good looks he was probably used to girls flocking to him in the thousands. Kagome held up the photo and tapped it trying to draw Sango's attention

Sango put the straightener on the dresser. "Wow, that's him?" Kagome nodded "Yep, this might be more difficult than I thought it was going to be"

Sango moved to sit on the bed across from Kagome "How so?" Kagome brought the folder down and looked the picture over several times trying to come up with an approach that would work on this guy. "With a face that like girls have to throw themselves at his feet. He probably is so used to the easy lay, that portraying that will get me no where. But, he is probably the kind of guy that won't chase, so I can't be too aloof."

Sango nodded and tapped her finger against her chin "True, but maybe we can get him to notice you with a killer outfit! And I know just the one"

Kagome nodded agreeing with her best friend. Sango rushed to her closet said excitedly, she rarely got to play dress up with Kagome, and now that she had the chance she was going to make it amazing. Sango rummaged through her closest pulling out a black jump suite. She handed it to Kagome and smile" Now, hurry up and change, I am going to leave some stilettos by the door for you." Kagome grumbled something incoherent. Which Sango could only assume were a string of curses, paying her best friend no mind she skipped out the door.

* * *

Sango could hear arguing before she entered the sitting room. "Can you two just stop" she rolled her eyes.

"The mangy wolf started it Sango" Inuyasha was about to add more but Sango's glare was not a warning but a promise of punishment.

Inuyasha sat on the couch furthest away from Kouga who smirked smugly towards the half demon. "Is Miroku with you guys?" Sango asked sheepishly her foot dragging against the carpet. Before anyone answered she felt arms wrap around her waist pulling her against a rock solid chest.

"Miss Me?" The words whispered meant only for her to hear but the Demon and half demon clearly heard. Inuyasha gagged openly and Kouga rolled his eyes.

Sango turned eyeing them with a murderous glare, she turned toward Miroku "Of course" leaning up brushing her lips softly against his. His hands slowly drifted from her waist slowly down lower and lower, leaning in again she bit his bottom lip hard. He jerked away "Sango!"

She rolled her eyes moving to sit next to Koga. "Don't be a pervert while there is company" Miroku just chuckled loving the way that rosy color lit up her cheeks. She always protested such displays of affection, but he knew she enjoyed his audacity more than she was ever willing to publicly admit.

"Where is our fair Kagome-chan?" Inuyasha scoffed "Taking for fucking ever. I have been waiting for two hours. All I want to do is get this over with. She shouldn't be wasting time getting ready, she should be focusing. Because I have a sinking feeling she is probably gonna fuck shit up. When she does, guess who is going to end up taking care of it all." He grit his teeth together

"This is all a bunch of shit. I am going to get that old bastard back for this. Who does he think he is turning me into her fucking babysitter at such a crucial time." Miroku placed his hand on his friends shoulder

"Inuyasha is it really that bad to be in the presence of such a fine looking women such as Kagome. I mean she is no Sango but those curves" Koga let out a growl and Miroku waved him off. "Keep talking like that perv and I will gut you like the pig you are" Inuyasha let out a chuckle and looked towards Kouga "Kagome is like a kid she is cute. She's twenty-one and still as flat chested and scrawny as a twelve year old boy. She has no curves."

"Well I am fucking sorry I can't live up to those fake ass double d's that your girlfriend likes to show off all the damn time" Kagome was fuming as she waltzed into the room.

"Damn" Koga murmured under his breath as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Inuyasha turned to face Kagome ready with a great retort but as he caught sight of her his words died in his throat.

As long as they had known each other she had always worn her hair up in a ponytail or let it billow down around her face in messy waves. But, now her raven black hair was pin straight, making the soft angles of her face stand out. His eyes lingered on her face for a second. He was caught off guard by the dramatic eyeliner that drew all focus to the emotion filled pools of chocolate that were her eyes. He couldn't help his gaze from dropping, taking in the outfit that she adorned.

"Damn Kagome I knew you would look great in that! It so classy yet sexy. If your target gets a look at you in that, there is no way he won't be captivated by you." Sango stated matter-of-fact admiring her work.

The front of the black jumpsuit left a lot to the imagination, but revealed enough to make any male want to see more. The black fabric came up clasping around her neck. It cascaded loosely around her chest. But cinched in at the waist, with two methodically placed cut outs right above her hips. Sango gave her the signal to spin and she complied a blush overtaking her as she felt the scrutiny of her friends.

Sango was delighted by the outfit as Kagome turned reviling it to bee backless showing off the outlines of the curves you could not see from the front. The fabric dipped low flowing back down into the pants right above the curve of her backside.

Koga shot up "NO! Not just no HELL NO! YOU ARE NOT GOING OUT LIKE THAT NO WAY NO HOW NOT IN A MILLION YEARS"

Miroku applauded "Koga stop acting like her grandfather. And, Sango my love Good choice. Though, I love the outfit better on you. Since it was made to show off your best assets" Sango Blushed and playfully swatted at Miroku.

Koga approached Kagome slowly, Inuyasha clenched his hands into fists as he watched the wolf. Kagome openly gagged unaware of the two demons behavior at the moment. She was too focused on Sango and Miroku. "Eww Sango don't tell me you guys got frisky while you wore this" Sango bite her lip and Kagome started waving her hands in front of her face "Sango that's gross. Maybe I should wear something else"

Kouga stood in front of Kagome"Your damn right! You're going back up there and wearing a fucking sweater and jeans! You need to put on clothes Kagome, I am fucking serious" Koga reached out his hand on Kagome's shoulder. Inuyasha let out another predatory growl. Kagome shot him a glare. That was all it took for for her to set her mind on wearing the outfit, because she hated nothing more than being told what to do as if she were a child.

"Koga you're not my boyfriend, not my brother and not my father. You don't get to tell me what to wear"

"Kagome! I am your fucking friend and it's my job to protect you. I don't think you going out looking like a hooker is going to accomplish anything that needs accomplishing" He stepped closer, his other hand grasping her shoulder shaking her a bit. Before he could get another word out, he went flying back into the side table that had sat peacefully next to the couch on the other side of the room.

"Back the fuck off Wolf, I ain't playing." Koga caught the red flash in his friend's eyes, and decided to back off rather than risk Inuyasha letting lose inside Sango's house. Inuyasha turned around he usually towered over Kagome but the heels had her almost at eye level with him. He looked down at her and cracked a smile.

"She isn't going to get much attention in this. Like I said no guy wants to get it on with a girl who looks like a flat chested twelve year old boy." Kagome gave him a sickly sweet smile and leaned upward her lips a few inches from his, her hands resting softly on his shoulders.

"Really no guy?" She sucked the air between her teeth

"Then why are you staring at me like you want to push me up against a wall and have your way with me?" She had said it low enough that only he and Kouga could probably hear. She had meant to piss him off because he got on her nerves when he talked about her like that. She didn't expect to be pushed up against the wall behind her.

Inuyasha leaned down nose to nose with Kagome, his hand on the exposed flesh above her hip, his claws digging slightly into the flesh of her back. "Trust me wench that's the last thing on my mind right now. All I care about is that you don't fuck up the mission." He nipped at her chin and smirked letting her go, turning and walking out of the room.

Kagome hit the wall behind her with her fists, while she friends looked on in shock.


	5. Chapter 5

They hadn't spoken as Inuyasha drove, both of them were stuck in there own thoughts preparing themselves for the mission that lay ahead. Kagome relished in the silence it wasn't awkward, in fact it was soothing and reassuring.

Kagome smiled to herself she was not one to talk before facing a challenge, she liked to put it in the back of her mind or else she would begin to overthink it. She was glad that Inuyasha was the same way. She came out of her thoughts when Inuyasha parked the car. She quickly got out to scan their surroundings, the door to the car slammed behind her and she winced. Inuyasha growled menacingly his all black 396 SS Camero was his pride and joy and he would destroy anything that messed with it.

"Be careful with the fucking car, she is a classic" Kagome apologized, not wanting to get into an argument. "I think this is a good time to split up. I am going to head to the club. You do what you got to do." At this he scoffed "We aren't splitting up just yet you idiot. What if some idiot tries to hit on you while you walk there? You're going to probably kick his ass and then we will be screwed because the cops will probably show up after you nearly kill him."

Shaking his head he looked right at her grasping her wrist." We also have to go over the rules for tonight" Gritting her teeth she gave him her best forced smile.

"I call the shots tonight, so don't go rushing in there with your own plan. You are going in to ask around about the mark if you hear any gossip note it, because any rumor will have a bit of truth in it. If you see him do not approach him, keep away. But not too far out of sight that you can't observe him. I want to know if he talks to anyone out of the ordinary. We need observe his every move tonight so that we can develop a practical approach for the next time we meet him."

Kagome shook her head and interrupted his rule fest "No. Tonight's whole goal is to get information. I won't approach him, but I will get him to approach me. When I do I will try to slip something into his drink, and get him to take me to his office. I will get as much info as I can while he is passed out"

Inuyasha growled yanking her wrist and pulling her too him. Looking down upon her he flashed his fangs. "Are you not listening? We are her to observe and report, there is to be no engaging in any way with the mark."

Kagome shook her head no his claws dug into her skin and she yelped."I am serious Kagome, don't do anything stupid. If trouble finds I will step in and I will get you out of it. But if you fuck up and create trouble you're on your own. You know my rules and you better obey them." Kagome tried to pull away from him "I don't have to listen to you!" He leaned down and sunk his fangs into her neck slightly. Kagome stilled she knew that his Yokai instincts where kicking in and telling her to yield. "I am your alpha and you will listen to me" Kagome leaned up and brushed her lips on the underside of his chin, trying to sooth his inner demon.

He let go of her and gave her a look of warning before walking towards the garages exit.

* * *

They parted ways a block from the club, Inuyasha was well known among the underground so he was going to find a less conventional way of entering. Kagome approached the line for the club and saw that it was wrapping around the building and continued down the street. She didn't have time to wait with these kids, she needed to be in the building now.

It had been a while since she had gone clubbing, but she didn't have any doubt that she could get in without the hassle of waiting. She sauntered straight up to the bouncer and flashed a sly smile. The burly man looked her up and down and smirked "Back of the line sweetie"

Kagome recoiled slightly a bit taken aback, perhaps she was a bit rusty. "I can make it worth your while if you let me in" She reached out and touched his arm slightly and he just chuckled. "You're barking up the wrong tree girl" Kagome rolled her eyes "Well then do a girl a favor, I need to get in there"

"You and everyone else" The girls at the front of the line began to run their mouths as the males just gawked at her. Kagome turned away from the bouncer trying to muster up another tactic. It clicked and she spun around letting water well in her eyes

"My boyfriend is in there okay. He is with some other girl. I wanted... I wanted to show him that she is nothing, I wanted him to see what he is throwing away" Kagome made her lower lip quiver. The bouncer sighed "I get it, but rules are rules, and the owner of this place doesn't take kindly to anyone breaking them." Kagome let the dame break, the tears spilling down her cheeks.

"I think we can make an exception this one time" Kagome spun around, he mouth dropping slightly open. The man before her grinned, his dark sapphire blue eyes roaming over her from top to bottom, earning him a playful slap from the beautiful man next to him dressed in a silken kimono. "If there is a man or demon on earth that can turn his back on such a stunning beauty, he deserves a bit of payback. Don't you agree Jakotsu?"

"Of course I do. I too being a delicate flower such as yourself, know what it's like to be spurned by an idiotic man." The bouncer unhooked the velvet rope and the two men walked into the club. Bankotsu looked back and smiled "Have fun" Kagome nodded dumbly wiping the foe tears away. Smiling inwardly that she had scored before she even walked into the club.

* * *

Trailing into the club she felt bad for Inuyasha because if the loudness of the music was bothering her it must have been killing him. She let her eyes scan the crowd jam packed on the dance floor dancing. What most were doing on the dance floor was so raunchy it could be mistaken for people having sex right then and there.

Kagome made her way to the bar, ordering an old fashion to the bartenders surprise. She kept on alert as she scanned the room trying to locate those entrancing blue eyes. No matter where she looked she could not find him, he must have disappeared to an office or VIP area. Kagome threw back her drink before throwing down a tip for the bartender, if she was at a club she might as well try to blend in.

Making her way to the dance floor, the beat of the music thudding through her and she began to move to the music. She felt a few people move in closer to her closing the gap she had created when she walked to the center of the floor. She threw her gaze upward as she danced. She scanned the upper deck of the club, there was lavish VIP rooms all the rooms with clear glass for the wealthy patrons to look down upon the common folk.

She turned her eyes back to the crowd and began dancing with a random guy who was being far to touchy. His hands trailed up and down her exposed skin, and she had to fight back the urge to turn around and slap the guy. But she remained calm as she noticed one particular pane of glass at the corner of the VIP section. The windows were competently tinted. She smiled to herself, they were either trying real hard to be noticed or they were stupid enough to think no one would actually notice the difference.

Kagome was pulled out of her thoughts when somebody behind her pulled her hair rather hard. A hand was on her hip within seconds, another pushing the hair away from her right ear, she could feel the mist of breath upon her flesh. She shuddered against the hard body behind her as she felt a wave of warm breath against her ear.

"Did you find him yet?" the voice was husky and audible over the loud music. Spinning around, inhaling sharply. She shook her head no as she realized her knew dancing partner was the band of sevens infamous gang leader. It was one thing seeing him outside but being so close to him was awe inspiring and not in a good way. He leaned in again his hand moving down to her waist pulling her to him as they moved to the music.

"I am glad you haven't run in to him, in fact I rather you didn't" He smiled down at her. Any other girl would have been mystified, but Kagome saw beyond the fake charm. He was a predator and he was intending on her being his prey. Kagome gave a shy smile and pushed closer to him as the music changed to a slower heavily bass driven song. She danced on him and his lips upturned into a smile. His hands roaming freely over her body.

As they danced together the atmosphere in the room changed, Kagome saw several people in the VIP area looking down onto the dance floor, there eyes trained on Bankotsu and herself. She pushed his hands off her and spun around sliding down his body before rising up slowly. Purposely brushing her bottom against him several times. She leaned back and gave her best smile. He leaned down as if about to kiss her and she abruptly pulled hated the attention she was getting from him and decided to put an end to this for now.

She walked off into the crowd as fast as she could. She didn't look back as she made her way back to the bar. Ordering two drinks. She was tapped on the shoulder but refused to turn around. "I am not one for a chase" Kagome moved her hand over the cut out above her right hip, trying to nonchalantly retrieve the sedative she had. "Wasn't asking you too." She threw back the drink moving her hand over the other glass letting the small pill fall. She turned towards Bankotsu to distract him.

"You were asking for it, trust me I felt your body's reaction while we danced." Kagome rolled her eyes "Look thanks for what you did. I appreciate it and I am sure my ex-noticed and he is probably brooding around her somewhere. But if you're expecting anything else from me besides a dance you're mistaken. Take this drink its all I am offering." Kagome looked around trying to see if she caught any glimpse of Inuyasha anywhere. Bankotsu shoved the drink aside and grabbed hold of her arm.

"I can see you're distracted let's go somewhere more private." Kagome tried to free herself from his grasp but he was uncharacteristically strong for a human. She should have put up more of a fight but she hopped that if she followed him she would get something in return, even without the sedative she was sure she could manage.

* * *

Pulling her towards an office across from the DJ booth, he pushed her inside. Chuckling to himself as he moved towards her guiding her to the center of the room. "You know, like I said before that ex of yours is an idiot. " He advanced on her and she played along backing up till the backs of her knees touched the edge of the desk. "To think anyone would want to give you up" He reached out his hand brushing it against the side of her breast, slowly sliding it down till his hand met the exposed skin above her hip.

"I was never good enough for him, he always found comfort with other women." She let those words slide out slowly trying to play the demure captive. Bankotsu leaned in brushing his lips along her neck. His fingers dug into her waist sharply causing her to yip. "What a fool he is. You are a treasure and should be treated like one." The way he spoke made her sick, it was all a twisted act to get her into his bed. "I was meant to find you tonight. I can feel it. You are meant to be my women"

Kagome tried to push him back, her mind going a million miles per minute. "Your women?" She bit out struggling in his grasp. He forced himself between her legs, using his body to cage her torso as his hands began to explore her covered thighs.

"You have power" He said flatly, "I can feel it coursing through your veins." He cupped her right breast and she fidgeted. He pulled his head back "So much power" He crashed his lips against hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth. She clawed at his back, trying to make him move. Reaching for his braided hair pulling it as hard as she could, he moaned into her mouth.

There was something wrong with him, he was not fully human. He had the strength of a demon but he had no yokai energy. She could not use her purification powers on him and for the first time in years she was frightened. He pulled back from the kiss and laughed at her as she attempted to fight back. He pulled the top of her jumpsuit and it fell leaving her top half bare before him.

People began to scream on the dance floor, a commotion in the hall way caused Bankotsu to turn away from her for a moment. She used that to her advantage she pushed him away, moving behind the desk opening draw after draw looking for anything that could be used as a weapon.

He turned to her and gave a cocky grin. "If you want it rough we can make that happen, what's pleasure without a little pain?"

The door was ripped off its hinges, an irate half demon covered in blood stood before them. Bankotsu outright laughed, "This, this is your ex? Oh you silly little girl do you even know who he is? But it matters little now" He never took his eyes from Inuyasha. "At the end of the day you're now my women I have staked my claim." Kagome caught a faint glow coming from the back of Bankotsu's neck, she reached out. As she got close to his skin, she felt fire against her finger tips, she quickly withdrew her hand.

Inuyasha looked past Bankotsu, his growling growing louder by the second as he took in her disheveled appearance. "You chauvinistic bastard I am not your women" Kagome said nursing her hand that had gone numb.

Kagome looked up eye to eye with the red eyed half demon who was smiling. It wasn't a sweet smile it was a murderous smile. "KA-GO-ME." He said and pure fear rushed down her spine. "Did he touch you?" She could tell he already knew the answer to that question, but she nodded her head slowly trying to cover herself up more.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes "of course I touched her she is mine. No matter what you do I will claim her"

Inuyasha wasted no time as he pulled a gun out, pulling the trigger stopping Bankostu from speaking as the bullet struck him right between the eyes.

Before the body touched the ground Inuyasha covered the distance between Kagome and himself capturing her in his arms.

"Wait a minute" she urged, moving away from his grasp, he growled. She ignored him and began to rummage through the draws she grabbed papers ad flash drives, anything she could get her hands on. She didn't have much time to thoroughly search before she was picked up and thrown in his arms. He ran faster than he ever had before with her nestled up against his chest.


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome's back hit the side of the car, Inuyasha's hands began an all to pleasurable assault on her body. The tips of his fingers slid up and down her waist, his fangs raked against the skin of her neck. Kagome lay her head back against the cool metal, hands gently running through his long silver hair that was marred by stains of red. Yet, she didn't mind touching him in such a state. Her mind was running rampant with images of Bankotsu the memory of his taste, of his hands, it caused her to shudder in disgust.

Fangs bite down on her neck rather roughly "Inuyasha!" she hissed. He ignored her fangs only sinking deeper. She tried not to struggle in his grasp afraid of what would happen if she did. If she couldn't bring him to a calmer state there was no telling what could happen. Instead of appeasing him through actions she decided to use words.

"I didn't do anything!" His fangs retracted slightly, his tongue dragged over the inflicted area of her skin. "You broke the fucking rules I set. You engaged with him, you TOUCHED HIM and YOU LET HIM TOUCH YOU" her words died as he bite down harder drawing blood.

"Its not Like I planed this to happen! I swear I was listening to your stupid rules but he found me, and you were no where in sight. I didn't let him touch me, I tried to stop him! But i couldn't he was to strong." her voice wavered and guilt washed over her.

"That fucking bastard touched you….here" His hands traveled along her back, claws dragging along her skin. He bite again his fangs buried in her skin, she gasped because it wasn't like the punishment bite he had given her before it was diffrent. "And here" hands moving from her back to her hips, he buried his nose into the crock of her neck and let his tongue lap at the infliction he had caused. "His scent is all over you." his warm breath fanning over her. Her heart ready to burst from her chest. " It smells strange" he all but whined.

He pulled back smoldering golden gaze captivating her, brushing sweat slicked hair from her face. His fingers trailing down her cheek, his thumb bashing over her swollen lips. Another growl reverberating from his chest, his eyes widening.

Red bled over his golden gaze "THAT FUCKING BASTARD PUT A SCENT CLAIM ON YOU" the words were low. His whole body tensing, the jagged blue lines beginning to appear along his cheeks. Kagome took a deep breath leaning into him, reaching up tentatively to cup his blood stained face in the palms of her hands. She moved his face slowly towards hers. Looking straight into the eyes of the now full demon before her.

"Inu-chan don't be dumb. It isn't possible for him to place a scent claim. He is human. Humans don't have the capabilities of demons. So how could he possible have done that?" He made no moves his eyes boring into hers, she could tell he still didn't believe her. "Your just over worked. Your senses are in hyper drive. You need to come back to me." Inuyasha rested his forehead against hers, his breathing less labored his eyes melting back into amber. Kagome's fingers still splayed across his cheeks moves in gentle circular motions, trying to sooth him. His eyes closed as he was lulled with her touch.

Kagome bit her bottom lip, as she watched him calm down. His eyes fluttered open and he smirked. Leaning down he brushed his lips slightly over her own. Her heart stilled and she pushed herself away from him. "We should go" her words were barely audible.

He moved back from her his arms still entangled around her waist. He shook his head. "That bastard was not human Kagome, but your right he was not a demon either. Whatever he was it not our problem anymore."

Kagome tried to look down but his fingers under her chin forced her to look up. Kagome couldn't stop her heart from thudding against her chest. His lips brushed against hers again this time though she could feel the pressure upon her own. She broke contact pulling back first.

Placing her hands upon his arms trying to leave his embrace. "We really should go"

He shook his head backing away from her slowly taking in her disheveled appearance. His eyes lingering on her as she held the fallen fabric of her top to her chest.

"I am not getting in my baby covered in blood" Stepping away from her he made his way to the back of the car and opening the trunk. He reappeared seconds later holding out his black leather jacket. "Put it on"

She couldn't help the blush that crept over her cheeks as she turned from him, letting the fabric fall as she put the jacked on. Slowly zipping it up, she didn't catch his gaze lingering on the reflection from the window of the car.

When she was done Inuyasha leaned back against the car, grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze. "Don't let other males touch you so easily Ka-go-me" Kagome turned to him and rolled her eyes. Inuyasha chuckled and when she tried to pull her hand back from his grasp, he brought it up brushing his lips across he knuckles.

* * *

The calm atmosphere was broken as red mustang pulled up towards them. Kagome tried to grab her hand back from Inuysha's grasp but he only held on tighter.

Miroku stepped out of the car he immediately caught sight of the hand holding and smirked. He chose to ignore it when he noticed Inuyasha covered in blood. "What the hell happened to you?"

Inuyasha shrugged and pulled Kagome towards the car, and she gave Miroku a small wave. Miroku flashed a devious smile which earned a warning growl from the half demon. "In the club you will find a few things but there are two you have to take care of. In an office on the first floor you will find a dead body burn it. Secondly in the VIP Balcony's farthest room there are two men bound and gagged bring them to me." Miroku nodded. Inuyasha helped Kagome into the passenger seat. Miroku did not fail to notice his friend's hand lingering upon Kagome's longer than necessary.

He turned back to Miroku and tossed his keys. "Miroku I will entrust my baby to you, bring her back in one piece or your girlfriend will be burying you tomorrow." Miroku gave a hearty laugh and Inuyasha glared at him "I swear to god Miroku I am not joking, you fuck her up and I fuck you up."

"Of course of course. But if I do you a favor you have to do me a favor." Inuyasha got into the car, looking back at Miroku.

"I take care of your car, and you don't forget to use a condom. I am not ready to be an uncle just yet." Kagome yelled from inside the car and Inuyasha flipped him off, slamming the door

* * *

Kagome's eyes opened, and she shot up looking around. Her eyes slowly began to adjust to the dim light. She was jolted when she heard Inuyasha speak. "Finally awake?"

She was about to reply but she couldn't as she caught Inuyasha's form. His silver hair shining, ears twitching left to right. He must have taken a shower because the globs of blood that had covered him from head to toe were gone. He only wore red basketball shorts. She let her eyes linger over his impressive physique, the sculpted muscular body was enough to make anybody go weak in the knees. She thanked the stars above she was nestled in bed, or else she would have been a puddle on the floor.

Kagome quickly turned looking out a large triple pane window, realizing she was in his room, and in his bed. She stretched arching her back, letting the jacket fall from her frame, the heat beginning to bother her. She realized what she had done when the cool air brushed against her bare skin. She caught the low whimper from where he stood and she quickly made a grab for the sheets bunched up at her feet. She covered herself and looked towards the full moon hanging in the night sky. "What time is it?"

Inuyasha sat on the edge of the bed "It's almost three" Kagome yawned and brought her knees up to rest under her chin. "Why didn't you take me home?" He laid back onto the bed, leaning his head back to look at her. "I did bring you home."

Kagome reached out and let her fingers trail over his ears softly. "Last time I checked this is your house." Inuyasha's eyes closed. "It's our house" Kagome bit her lip, she did not want to talk about this now. "This is your house not ours"

"You have a room here don't you? My mother raised us both in this house didn't she? These walls hold our memories." His eyes opened and she couldn't help the smile that graced her face.

"Your right" He flashed her his killer smile, "I am always right wench" Kagome leaned forward, her face hovering over his. She felt a sense of déjà vu, but she was reeled back to reality when his phone began to ring.

He looked at it for a second pensive, then he looked at Kagome. She knew that look, she knew what it was about, and she knew what she had to do. "Go, I am gonna take a shower then go to my room and sleep" He jumped up and raced out of the room. She knew she did what was right, but that didn't mean it hurt any less.

* * *

The wind had picked up and the sun was creeping over the horizon as Kagome walked into her house. She had passed by a few of the sentinel guards but they merely nodded towards her, they did not bother to step from there posts to grill her as they would have usually done. This made her uneasy, but she couldn't dwell on it she had more important things to do. She needed to go over everything she had taken from Bankotsu's office.

Making her way upstairs sighing as she dragged along. She kept reminding herself that wasn't a child anymore and she needed to act like the adult she was. He had someone he had to protect, and because of this she had to protect herself. She couldn't dwell on Inuyasha because if she did she would lose sight of what was most important right now.

"Kagome… Hello Earth to Kagome" Shaking those thoughts out of her head Kagome gazed upward looking at Rin. "Going somewhere?" Rin nodded as she dragged a suitcase down the stairs slowly.

"My father has petitioned to see me, and your father has agreed." Kagome stopped the suitcase with her foot "You can't go" Rin waved her off with the flick of her wrist. "Kagome, I need to go he is my father. I haven't seen him for five years." Kagome groaned there was more to this visit and she knew it. Her father would not allow Rin to run off and see the man who betrayed him without sending at least seven of his own men. Yet, there was no one her with her. There had to be another reason.

If Rin couldn't see that something was wrong Kagome decided she would lay another card down to get her to stay. "Are you sure you're not just running away from Sesshomaru" She saw the pain and anger flash in Rin's hazel eyes. She wanted to apologize and take the words back. But the safety of her dearest cousin was her first concern.

Rin Kicked her luggage and it flew down the stairs "I will have you know, that he does not rule my life. I am going because I want to see my father. If you have a problem with that take it up with your own father. After all he is the reason my dad is on that godforsaken island in the first place."

"Rin! Be reasonable. Can't you tell something is wrong here. I mean look around you. Where is the rag tag team of guards that should be going through your stuff making sure you're not smuggling anything to him? Where is Kenji? He would be the one taking your stuff to the car and patting you down for weapons or poison." Kagome bowed her head.

Rin brushed past her "Kagome, I won't be back for a week. The reason to your questions is because Hiten will be accompanying me. Your father trusts him, after all he is his most high ranking officer. Hiten and I are flying out to meet my father for four days, and we are stopping in Osaka after that. I know your worried about me, but don't" Rin walked past Kagome and didn't look back.

* * *

Kagome woke up the papers she had been going through strewn about the bed and floor. She had spent hours going over the paper work she had nabbed. It was nothing more than book keeping, with a string of inventors and bankers. The stakes they had placed in the legitimate business and projected earnings were in spread sheet after spread sheet.

Kagome pulled out her phone as she lay on her bed, he thoughts landed on Rin then moved towards Inuyasha as she saw nearly fifty misses called from him. She cringed he was probably pissed that he that she was not there when he returned to his house. She could care less at the moment. She hit Sango's name and waited for her best friend to answer the phone. She thumbed through more of the papers as she waited.

"Way to piss him off Kagome" Sango said over what Kagome guessed was the clanking of pots and pans

"He has no right to be upset with me Sango. So I would rather you not take that tone with me."

"Kagome, come on Miroku said something happened between you to last night. Then you just run out on him. I would be pissed to if I was him." She could hear Miroku in the background and rolled her eyes.

"I over analyzed the situation and I walked into something that could have gotten me killed. He saved me and that was it. He really has no reason to be upset with me. He is the one who took me to his house, he is the one that ran out on me. So maybe he should grow up." Kagome was beyond annoyed, her eyes still skimming a paper she had realized she had overlooked.

"Kagome, be fair." Kagome put the paper down and groaned.

"Be fair? Be fair? Sango why am I always the one compromising? Why am I the one who always gets put second? Besides he has Kikyo to worry about. He was off and running after her again this morning and left me behind. Look he's my friend, I won't ever let that die. But, I don't feel the need wait around for him like some school girl. I am a grown ass women and its time I put myself and my own relationships first." Kagome paused as she caught sight of an investment company all too familiar on the sheet of paper.

"Kagome?"

"Sango look I don't know if I can make it any clearer. I don't want to play these games with him anymore. Its time I set the record straight. I just want to be friends with him. I want to move on. I want to go out and find someone I Want to protect and someone who wants to protect me in return. I want what you and Miroku have. Maybe Koga and I should revisit our five year plan." Kagome expected a retort from Sango

But the other end of the phone went silent and the annoying disconnected signal blared in her ear. Kagome shook her head and ended the call. Looking down at the paper before her Higurashi corporation highlighted in bold as one of the investors that had given the most money.

Kagome shifted uncomfortably she had to keep this to herself, and she had to do a thorough follow through. But to do that she would have to get into her fathers office. The one at home was far to risky, but his corporate office may be a bit easier to infiltrate.


	7. Chapter 7

Sango's phone went flying, the glass shattering as it hit the wall. Her light brown eyes held fire, gritting her teeth together. "Breath Sango! Breath." Miroku had moved behind her to massage her shoulders. "Why do you think it is okay to waltz into somebody else's house, interrupt their personal conversation, and break their property?" Miroku stepped back shaking his head "Good luck getting out of this one!" he said to Inuyasha who stood by the counter, flexing his claws.

"That bitch gets to me." was all he said. Sango took the opportunity to quickly move towards him, her hand reeled back the slap echoed though out the room.

"The fuck! Sango" His clawed hand came up to nurse his cheek as she sauntered back to Miroku "Your dog is not allowed in my house till he learns boundaries"

"I ain't no fucking dog Sango" She turned and nodded "You're right, you're not a dog just an OVER GROWN PUPPY!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes "Sango I don't have time for this, I will get you a new phone. Miroku we need to go." Sango huffed and threw her hands up in the air "You are Impossible Inuyasha. IMPOSSIBLE! WHY AM I FRIENDS WITH YOU?" Miroku kissed her forehead and she settled down slightly.

"When you call her back, tell her she better stay put. We need to have a conversation." Sango turned and Glared at him.

Sango hated playing the go between, but she would do anything she could to keep them from killing each other. "I have to go" Miroku said looking down at her, she buried her face in his chest "You just got here" Miroku chuckled "I will be back in a few hours and when I am, I will make it up to you I promise." Sango felt her cheeks flush, leaning up quickly she kissed him softly.

She felt her heart drop as he pulled away, and when he left she wanted to cry. Her emotions had been all over the place lately and she didn't know why. She picked up the house phone and dialed Kagome's number.

* * *

"Inuyasha could you be a little more sensitive around Sango." Miroku's tone was serious as they entered the back of the large warehouse. Inuyasha gave his friend an annoyed look, and Miroku stopped walking. "I am serious Inuyasha." The tone of voice pushed Inuyasha to halt his stride. "What's wrong?" Guilt flooded over him quickly. "I don't know lately she hasn't been herself. She is always crying, she seems depressed. Every time I try to get her to talk to me, she gives me that fake smile of hers and brushes it off. I think it has to do with Kohaku, but I am not sure. Every since his accident she hasn't been the same. I tried talking to Kagome said she has got less information as I have." Inuyasha saw the pensive look, he pat his friends back awkwardly "Don't worry you know she will tell you what's bothering her when she is ready."

Inuyasha pushed open the door, he was hit immediately with the scent of blood and the sounds of screams echoing off the sound proof walls. Two men were tied to metal posts in the center of the room, their backs dripping with blood, but no wounds visible. "Have they broken yet, Hirota?" Inuyasha asked the snake demon. The demon didn't turn to Inuyasha his claws were currently digging into the shoulder of one of the captives injecting poison right into his veins. The body slumping forward, as the snake moved to his next victim. "They spoke of nothing important." He flicked his clawed hand blood splattering on the floor. "Which is an utter shame I would have enjoyed torturing them some more. There is however a more important matter I need to discuss with you young master."

Inuyasha tried to give Hirota his full attention, but the scent of blood disturbed him. He was not squeamish by any means, blood was a scent he had been used to since young. But the scent of this blood was off, and it didn't settle well with him

"My lord are you listening?" Hirota waved his hand in front of Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha responded with a grunt. "As I was saying the body which you wanted us to retrieve, was nonexistent." Inuyasha was taken aback "Excuse me?"

"Last night when we infiltrated the club, as per Miroku's instructions we went on the search for the body you wanted taken care of. When we got to the office, there was no body just a pile of clay dust." Inuyasha growled "What are you saying?" Hirota looked at Inuyasha his yellow eyes widened the black slits of his pupils narrowed. "Whatever you thought you killed, was no more than a clay puppet. It's not something I have ever encountered before.

I spoke with our Lord about this and he did not seem surprised at all at the suggestion. He of course did not elaborate to me as to what it all meant."

Inuyasha's mind immediately returned to the previous night. The bastard that had touched her, that had tasted her. He couldn't help the anger building inside him as he thought back to the sight of her and the smell that lingered on her skin, no matter how he tried to mask it with his own. "Where is the old man?"

Hirota cringed uncomfortable with how the youngest lord of the house addressed his father. "Our Lord and Lady have gone for the night, they will not return till tomorrow."

"Perhaps we can speak to them later Inuyasha, right now I think it's important that we clue Kazu-san in on this. After all the target from last night now knows Kagome, and if he is not dead then surely she may become a target in the near future."

At the suggestion Inuyasha's demeanor shifted he hadn't thought of that. Miroku realized the aura around his friend had darkened. He didn't think Inuyasha could take anything else unexpected occurring. So he hoped that Sango had gotten Kagome to head Inuyasha's request to stay put.

* * *

Kagome had initially asked Sango over to discuss what she had found in the stolen documents. But upon her entry into the room she once again noticed Sango's behavior. She knew Sango was keeping something from her but every time she tried to pry into her friends mind, she was quickly shut out. Placing her hand upon Sango's she gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"Are you sure you're okay? Is this about the mission still? I don't want to argue about this again. I will never ever let you be hurt, no matter what punishment I have to endure. We are family, and family is to be held above everything else."

Sango shook her head "It's not that." She looked down at her hands somberly. Kagome reached out and touched the back of her hand to Sango's forehead. "Is it about Kohaku? You know he will wake up soon, and when he does he will be so upset if he finds you have been moping around because you had so little faith in him."

Sango was warm perhaps she had a slight fever. Kagome urged her to lay down. "It's not Kohaku, I know he will pull through."

"Maybe you're getting sick." Sango bit her bottom lip and Kagome realized she was crying. "Sango! What's wrong? Tell me" Kagome's heart ached, she felt her stomach drop feeling as if she was about to start crying too. "I…I am"

"Sango? Please tell me whats wrong!" She shook her head and took a few deep breaths before looking at Kagome "I don't want to talk about it Kagome. Please can you just let it go?"

Kagome got off the bed and pointedly looked at Sango"I won't let it go Sango, we don't keep secrets from each other. Remember after that incident with Inuyasha when we were in high school. You knew I was acting weird, and even when I refused to talk to you. May I remind you that you practically beat the truth out of me." Kagome laughed at the memory Sango gave a small smile as she whipped her tears away. "Your right, I remember I had to set up trip wire around the house to catch you cause you kept running away from me."

"Remember when we finally made a promise not to hide anything from each other after I nearly slept with Koga and nearly ruined the friendship I had with him?" Sango nodded. "That promise is everything. We are sisters blood related or not. We don't keep things from each other. We tell each other our deepest darkest fears and our happiest moments. If we can't keep that promise then what are we?"

"Kagome, you don't understand. This is something far scarier than you sleeping with Inuyasha or you almost sleeping with Koga. If I say it aloud it's going to make it all real. I will tell you Kagome I promise I will but right now I wouldn't be able to handle it if I did."

"What can't you handle Sango" that throaty voice belonged to the last person Kagome wanted to see at the moment. She tried to calm herself before turning coming face to face with Inuyasha.

Her heart dropped, though his voice was filled with concern for Sango, he was looking at her with anger in his eyes.

"Haven't you ever heard of Knocking? Or perhaps invasion of privacy means nothing to you" She flinched under his stare, but she couldn't turn her gaze away from him. "I am not talking to you just yet wench. But when it is your turn you're going to have to explain why you let that fucking wolf touch you."

He inhaled sharply turning to Sango his gaze softening a fraction. "But, for now I want to know what your problem is Sango. You're driving Miroku up a wall and I need him at his best. If he isn't something could happen to him."

Kagome turned to Sango and saw the tears coming again, jumping up she pushed Inuyasha. "Don't you dare come into my house and think you can talk to my guests anyway you damn please. In fact how about you leave or I will make you leave."

Kagome gathered her spiritual powers, hands faintly glowing pink. She slammed her hands into his chest and her howled. She forced him towards the open door. With one final thrust he was out int the hall way the door slamming in his face.

"Don't make me break this door Kagome I will fucking do it and you know it" Kagome kicked the door with her bare foot wincing. "Try it and I will purify you! Don't think I won't, I am sure you won't enjoy being human for a week or more. So leave, I am not in the mood."

Silence fell on the other side of the door, and Kagome surged with triumph. Turning to Sango who was giving her a thumbs up pleased with Kagome's impressive display. "Now back to us." Sango was about to say something when the door creaked, and began to splinter.

"OH NO YOU FUCKING DON'T" Kagome gathered her spiritual energy forming it into a concrete sphere within her hand. The pink sphere crackled, as she launched it at the door, blowing it outward, splinters jetting out all over the floor and into the hallway.

When the smoke cleared all she heard was Inuyasha's deep chuckle echoing from down the hall. Miroku was standing in the door way a few cuts on his face and arms, Kagome paled "Sorry" She mumbled, but she lost track of her apology when Sango abruptly got off of the bed and ran to the bathroom. "Sango?" Kagome called out. "Tell him to go away I don't want to see him right now!" Sango yelled. Kagome turned to Miroku giving him a death glare "What did you do to her?"

Miroku shrugged, Inuyasha walked back in the room Kagome flipping him the bird as he gave her a smug smirk. "Sango come on what's going on? If Miroku did something at least let him know what it was. He is so dense he will never figure it out." The only answer she received was the sound of the shower turning on. Looking at Miroku again, she poked him in the chest with her finger "Spill it Monk what did you do to her?"

Miroku took a step back and ran his fingers through his dark hair. "Nothing! I didn't do anything. What is wrong with this women? This morning she is all over me and now she hates me? She has been like this for nearly a month already and I don't know what to do." He walked toward the bathroom door slinking down against it, closing his eyes.

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and pulled him out of the room.

* * *

"You owe me a new door." She said flatly as they walked towards the living room.

"I don't owe you fucking anything you're the one who destroyed the damn thing. But you do owe me two explanations" Kagome huffed and reached up pulling a stand of his hair "OW! BITCH" Kagome stuck her tongue out at him, he tried nipped at it and she pulled away so fast. "You owe me a door and that's final. What are you even doing here?"

Inuyasha looked her up and down, he couldn't help it. Even in plaid pink pajamas and pigtails, she was too attractive for her own good. He smiled to himself, it was great that she was too dense to notice it herself. That denseness made her push all male attention away. At that thought he remember the conversation he had walked into. "You let that fucking wolf touch you." His voice was even no inflection what so ever, so she knew he was pissed.

"That's none of your business, honestly pretend like you never heard it. Because if you go an hurt him I won't hesitate to purify you."

Inuyasha growled and flexed his clawed hands "It matters little if you purify me or not as long as I skin him alive before you do" Kagome shook her head and raised her hand to stop any more words from being uttered by him. "You have no right to comment on my sex life. Who I seep with or who I almost sleep with is simply not your business." In a flash he was hovering above her, his golden gaze set upon her. "It is my right!"

Kagome shook her head and moved away from him letting her spiritual aura surround her so he could not touch her without hurting himself in the process. "No it's not. You and I agreed that night was a mistake. You asked me to erase the mark, I found a way and I did it. You have no right to interfere in my life. As I do not have a right to interfere in yours. Remember your place Inuyasha."

Kagome turned from him trying to regain any resemblance of composure. "I don't want to lose you as a friend. So please just tell me why you are here."

"I need to speak with your father." Kagome's face fell slightly "Is she okay?" her tone filled with worry as she turned back to face him.

"It has nothing to do with her." He paused unable to look into her eyes. "I need to talk to him about last night."

Kagome shook her head "I rather you didn't there is something we must discuss first. Then if you feel the need you can speak with him. But, I am sure you won't after we speak."

Inuyasha waved for her to continue, but she shook her head no.

"I prefer we do not speak here, and we also can't speak at your house. To many flies on the wall. Meet me at the wolf's den at the usual time."

With that she sauntered away from him walking back to figure out what was going on between her friends.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the late update to this story. I finally got a new computer, and I went back and edited a lot of the story so far. If you enjoy this story, I highly encourage you to reread chapters 1-7. Thank you everyone for waiting so patiently for this chapter. Without further a due I give you chapter 8!

* * *

Kagome's hands tightened on the copper spiraled ivory grip of her dagger, holding it against the throat of the quivering stalky man, who tried not to shift in his chair. "Now are you going to tell me what I want to know Kojin-san or am I going to have to slit your throat?" Kagome mused as she looked down into his dark grey eyes. She had found her target, a criminal that had been in the company for several years. No one had thought twice to seek him out for embezzling company funds, because he was protected by the illegitimate side of the Higurashi business. He gained insider information on other company's and used it as leverage in the underworld, to buy pardons for his theft. Though one who took from the family would be slain regardless of what they had to offer, this man gave secrets that took the legitimate side of the company from a start up to a dominating force in the world of business. While he would be missed, Kagome could not let him live, after this encounter.

"Kojin-san I will give you one more chance to tell me what I want to know if not, not only will you lose your life, but I will make sure your children see none of your money. You wouldn't want them cast out into the streets to fend for themselves would you?" Her voice was sickly sweet. Though she would never do such a thing to children Kojin didn't know that.

"Kagome-chan do we really have to do this? If you leave I will forget this ever happened, and I will never speak of this again." Kagome shook her head and pressed the sharp blade against his neck enough to break the surface blood flowing from the paper thin cut. "How about I make you another deal Kojin-san. If you tell me all I need to know about this company investing in several businesses owned by leaders of the band of seven. Then I will let you live, I will pay for you and your family to disappear. But if I so much as here a whisper of you on the wind I will hunt you down and kill you myself."

Kojin-shook his head frantically. Opening a drawer, he pulled out a flash drive, quickly inserting it into his lap top. "It began half a year ago, Kazuya-sama was approached by a head of Kasai industries. He petitioned for several investments in small upstart companies lead by a zealous young man who had turned a singular business into a cooperation in six months. We began investing a small amount of money, but then we began to invest millions within a few short weeks. I don't know about the inner discussions your father had with the head of Kasai, but whatever it was it gave us so much expendable money we could begin to focus our operations on a global scale." The computer pinged and he removed the device handing it to Kagome. "All I know is that your father is in deep, not only in the business but also in the other side of it. Supposedly the leader of Kasai industries is involved deeply in the underworld. His business is a front to invest money in search of something. But that is all I know. Please Kagome-san spare my life" Kagome removed the dagger from his throat, and plunged it into his heart. "Forgive me, but once a rat always a rat. I will make sure your children and wife are cared for beyond anything you could imagine."

She pulled the blade from him as he gasped for air, clawing at his desk. Wiping the blade along the dying man's suite jacket. She gave a small prayer for the man's soul, before turning and leaving. As she got further down the street the sun high in the afternoon, and explosion shook the area.

* * *

"I am assuming that those explosives that were stolen from the pack, had something to do with this." Koga clicked the remote, every channel tuned into the explosion at the small Higurashi Corp centered twenty miles south of Tokyo. "They were not stolen. They were given to me, its not my fault Ginta and Hakkaku are both so easily won over by me." Kagome said absentmindedly spun the flash drive between her fingers as she rested on the couch.

"Kagome you have to stop exploiting those two. This could really get them into trouble you know." Kagome gave him a pout. "Don't worry about it, I replaced those explosives so don't worry about it. I would never purposely do anything that would get those to adorable shmucks in trouble." Koga sat next to her his arm going around her shoulders. "I know but it's going to get them in trouble one day Kagome and I won't be able to protect them so please, for me just go easy on them." Kagome nodded turning towards him. "Koga I need to tell you something else I did"

Koga gave her a pensive look and sighed "Spill it"

"I asked Inuyasha to meet me here tonight." Koga let out a snarl. "I need to talk to him about this" showing him the flash drive. "It's important that no one over hears our conversation, and since no one but a few of your friends have permission to enter the den without being mauled by a pack of wild wolves, I thought this would be the perfect place."

"After what he did to me the other day I don't think so" Kagome cracked a smile at the childish words. "If it makes you feel better he doesn't want to see you either." Koga huffed running a finger through his ebony bangs "What's mutt-faces problem with me now?"

Kagome cringed "hemayhaveoverheardthatwealmosthadsex" she rushed through her words and covered her mouth.

Koga grimaced "fuck my life" he shouted head thrust back. "How did he find out? We swore to each other we wouldn't speak about that. I mean it was bad enough when Ayame got it out of me, but that bastard won't be as easy to pacify."

Kagome nodded "It shouldn't matter though. I told him he had no right to get involved in the affairs of my bed."

"And you think that was the best form of action" shaking his head he moved to stand up "He has canine instincts running through his veins. He may not be a wolf but a dog's possessiveness can be just as bad if not worse."

"He has not right to feel that way!" Kagome shrieked

"In a demon's mind regardless if you two are together or not, the demon has every right. For example, let's take a look at the other idiot. Why do you think Sesshomaru has been acting like an insufferable jackass? Having strong possessive urges towards an intended mate is something a demon cannot easily let go of. It is ingrained in our very makeup. Before you say anything, instincts over ride rational most of the time, hence why Sesshomaru hasn't beaten down your door and taken Rin against her will. In the mutt's case it has to be a million times worse. He is constantly battling two instinctive makeups, that cause him to be unbalanced. That's why when he sent me flying the other day I didn't go after him. I feel sorry for him most of the time, because it's not something he is capable of controlling"

Kagome understood, the situation was delicate. But, she didn't care in order for her to move on with her life she had to put a stop to this. "Well I expect you to play nice since you care so much about him." Koga sneered

"Am I interrupting something?" A sweet melodic voice rang through the room. Kagome turned to the door way, seeing her red headed friend. "Not at all!" Kagome said rushing over throwing her arms around the girl "Oh Aya! I have missed you, when did you get here?"

Ayame smiled and pushed her friend playfully. "Last night. Grandfather and I spent the night here, we are leaving after dinner though. I can't wait to get home, I have so much unpacking to do. Oh and I have gifts for all of you!" Kagome bounced on her heels looking back a Koga who had a look that if she had to put words to would be anger. "No you have to stay after dinner. Everyone is coming over and I am sure they will be so excited to see you. So what four months in America?"

Kagome noticed the blush that appeared on Ayame's pale cheeks. "It was nice. The wolf packs of the west are so different from the ones here. They are brash and forward and they don't live in the city like many our wolves do. They cling to the mountains and roam in their demonic forms. It was exhilarating."

Kagome turned to Koga who was staring down the female wolf. Noting the look in Koga's eyes, Ayame looking down at her feet blush growing Kagome decided to be a little devious. "Oh it was exhilarating or he was exhilarating." Kagome watched as Koga's eyes moved toward her fire burning in them. She couldn't help it. Koga had denied for years that he had any feelings for Ayame, and everyone watched as she pined for him. Now it looked like the recent rumors of Ayame possible marrying into a western wolf clan may be more than gossip.

"Kagome! It wasn't like that" Ayame's blush grew darker. Kagome ushered her out of the room hoping to get her alone and make her spill her guts.

* * *

They sat on the couch it was half past eight and still Inuyasha had not arrived. Kagome was getting tired of waiting. Perhaps that argument they had successfully eradicated the last grip they had on their friendship.

"Koga-nii-chan Inuyasha just arrived with Miroku and Sango-chan" Ginta's voice floated through the room via the pa.

The entourage entered a few minutes later, Kagome was happy to see that Sango clinging to Miroku. The happy smile on her face made it seem as if everything was perfect. Kagome still needed to get her to confess what was wrong perhaps Ayame would be able to help.

Inuyasha glared at Koga as soon as he got into the room, Koga's reply was to saddle up to Kagome on the couch and throw his arm around her shoulders. "Welcome. Welcome everyone take a seat Kagome has something she wants to share with us."

"If its concerning the fucking explosion today I already know." Letting a growl trail after his sentence as Koga gave Kagome a squeeze. "Knock it off Koga" Ayame said as she bounced up to Sango hugging her. "Bleh Bleh Bleh this is my house, I can do and say what I want"

"It will make it more embarrassing for you when I kick your ass then" Inuyasha walked closer to the couch. "Oh knock it off puppy! Your just pissed cause your jealous, and from what I know you don't have a right to be."

Inuyasha bared his fangs, Ayame brashly moved between Inuyasha and the couch, he growled at her. Koga was up and on his feet in a heartbeat. He pushed Ayame towards the love seat, and got right up in Inuyasha's face. "You want to go puppy because I think it's about time someone taught you some manners"

"ENOUGH!" Kagome screamed "YOU BOTH WILL SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP NOW! DON'T MAKE ME MAKE YOU!" Koga backed up first never taking his eyes from Inuyasha.

"Keh! Shut the fuck up bitch." Ignoring him she tossed the flash drive onto the coffee table.

"The other day at the club, I only managed to grab a few papers off of Bankotsu's desk because some idiot wouldn't let me do my job. When I looked through those papers I found something interesting. Now what I say next must not be repeated to anyone. Does everyone understand. If you do so help me I will destroy you."

She glanced around the room everyone nodding.

She took a deep breath "Apparently my father has been investing millions of yen into small startups created and run by the heads of the band of seven. All the information I could find is on this disk, I won't lie to you guys. Once we open whatever is on it things might go from bad to worse. Blood may spill and people may die. If you want no part in this, you have to say no now. You have to get up and walk out those doors and swear everything you heard thus far will never be repeated."

When they made no motion to move Kagome grabbed Koga's lap top she put the flash drive in. It opened and there where many files. She clicked on some and found that most of them were spread sheets that showed businesses that the company had invested in, the projected versus actual profit made.

Kagome scrolled down further and saw a file with her name on in and below one with Kikyo's name, clicking on her sister's folder. There were a few sub folders labeled; schedule, credit cards, receipts, Inuyasha. "Oh lookey lookey" Koga laughed "Dog face there is a folder on you." Kagome back clicked out of the folder not finding anything of interest.

Kagome eagerly clicked on her name next. Inside the folder was one folder labeled Shikon Project. Clicking again, she was stopped as a box popped up asking for a password. "shit" she muttered under her breath. "Her folder is filled with useless shit, and mine is filled with one thing and I can't even get into it. "

Kagome closed the lap top "I am going to give this to one of my people and see if they can hack into it. I have a feeling whatever the Shikon project is, it will help us understand what's going on."

Kagome laid back against the couch. "What I don't understand is my father knew who Bankotsu was and yet he let us go after him. Why would he do that if he has been investing in his businesses. There is something very wrong here. Besides my father not letting us know about Bankostu I was told that he has been meeting with the head of Kasai industries. Kasai supposedly backs the illegal activity of the band of seven. And what the hell is the Shikon project and what does it have to do with me? I heard the name before but I can't remember where"

"I will send Ginta and Hakkaku out tonight to some of the areas the band of seven hang out at. They will watch them and report back to me."

"I have to talk to my father. Apparently that bastard Bankotsu is not dead in fact that thing that was all up on you at the club was a clay puppet." Inuyasha threw this in nonchalantly. Kagome stood and pushed his right shoulder "What the hell! When were you going to tell me?"

"Look I don't know much about it myself and I didn't think it was that big of a deal. After all I had Hirota follow you today. Which by the way he saw you coming out of the office right before that explosion. Care to elaborate on that."

Kagome threw her hands up in the air "YOU HAD ME FOLLOWED! I AM NOT A BABY, I DON'T NEED YOUR PROTECTION"

"Sango, Ayame how about we get out of here? I don't think I can take much more of this asshole. We can go to your house if you want Aya." The girls grimaced but followed her lead as she walked out of the room.

"I think that's our que to leave as well" Miroku said saluting Koga as he pulled his friend out of the door.


	9. Chapter 9

On the plane Rin's anxiety was excruciating, even though Hiten clutched her hand there was no relief. Usually when taking a plane, she was comforted by a strong imposing presence that reassured her she was safe. But, that was no longer something privileged in her life. She turned toward Hiten and gave a soft sigh. She felt her heart ache as she looked at her friend. She had to try, she absolutely had to try for his sake.

Hiten was beyond amazing, and she knew how lucky she was to have him in her life. But, what she didn't know is if she could give him the consideration he had wanted. Though he hadn't out right asked her, she was sure it was only a matter of time. She let her finger tips trace over his high cheek bones, his head came to rest upon hers, his eyes fluttering open. "When we land, please, please be on your best behavior. I haven't seen my father in so long, I really want you both got along this time." Hiten gave her an innocent smile "We do get along Rinny, but not in the mushy lovey dovey way women do." She rolled her eyes "If getting into fights is how you both show you care, I would rather you didn't. You two remind me of Inuyasha and ji-chan."

"Well I am sorry I can't be Mr. Maturity like Sesshomaru. Though as I recall your dad has put him in his place on more than one occasion." She could tell as soon as he said it he regretted it. His eyes, wide and his smile turned to a frown. "What's with everyone? Mentioning him around me isn't going to break me." Hiten pressed his forehead against hers. "I am still sorry. I can see the hurt any time that bastard is mentioned. I can't stand it."

"He was my friend for all my life of course it hurts. But, eventually I will get over it, so don't traipse around it." Hiten nodded as the announcement to prepare for decent sounded. Rin vowed to herself this was the start of the rest of her life, and when she got back home she would show everybody she was not some brokenhearted girl who needed to be looked after.

By the time they landed they had to rush to the ferry or they would be spending the night in the airport. While Hiten did not seem to be worried Rin was. She couldn't help the overwhelming sadness at the thought that by missing the ferry it was one less day she would be able to spend with her father. Luckily they had gotten to the ferry just in time.

Rin was bouncing up and down on her heels with excitement as the shore line came into view. Her heart raced faster with each second they got closer people standing on the balcony overlooking the water, at the port became clearer and clearer.

When she stepped off the boat she smiled, memories of her childhood flooding her mind. Kagome running along the beach chasing after her, Hiten and Sesshomaru sparing, Inuyasha sulking because Kagome refused to play with him and Sesshomaru wasn't giving him attention. Oh how she wished she could go back to those carefree days.

"Lady Rin" Her attention turned toward the lean older man calling her name

"Tetsu-san is awaiting you at the house, would you like to stop by now or do you wish to spend some time in the village and let the Tetsu-san suffer a bit" Rin couldn't help but giggle.

"Sou-san I want to go home" Hiten was stunned, the smile Rin had given was the first real smile he had seen since the night he had come back. He hoped and prayed that this would be the beginning to their forever.

* * *

Kagome's finger nails rasped against the desk as she waited in the small office that belonged to the great Inu no Taisho's oldest Son. She didn't want to be here; in fact, she had begged everyone to help her get out of this meeting. But, everyone was too preoccupied with "business" to come to her aid.

"I AM WAITING" she knew he was around, even when he shielded his aura, her natural ability always seemed to outsmart his power. "ITAI!" Kagome yelped as a closed fist thudded upon her head.

"What was that for Sesshomaru-ni-chan" Sesshomaru growled, but said nothing.

"Rin" Kagome stopped him putting her hand up "I did not come all the way here to discuss your personal issues. Your father said you had something for me so let's skip the personal talk." Sesshomaru growled, his amber eyes turning a deeper gold.

"Where is she?" his voice lacked any sense of rational thought, it was the predatory and instinctual response she had become accustomed too when dealing with Inuyasha.

"I told you I don't want to get into this right now. Plus, you're not the only one on her shit list. She is mad at me too and if I tell you anything, she will never forgive me. She is blood and your water, and blood is thicker." His fists slammed down on the desk and it shattered right before her eyes. Jumping up she scanned the room, the only escape route in the windowless room was the door. She moved slowly, but her speed could not match his. His clawed hand was wrapped around her arm, talons digging into her skin, the scent of iron hitting her nose, the warmth that trickled down onto her forearm made her shiver.

* * *

Rin stood on the cliff overlooking the ocean, the breeze sweeping over the water tickling her nose. She felt somewhat unsettled, mostly because she had yet to see her father. He had been called away to the Norther part of the island to help with a boat that collided with a sand bar. Looking over her shoulder and towards the small single story house that her father had been imprisoned in for nearly twenty-five years. Rin could never see her father as the betrayer her uncle made him out to be. She knew that her father had had created plans for a coup, in order to overthrow his younger brother, who had been appointed head of family after her father had married her mother. But, she also knew the whispers that her uncle had her mother killed in order to restore the families honor. She had been the bargaining chip that made her father come to the small isolated island of Toshima. In order for her to prosper and be given the world, he had to leave and if he every returned she would be no more.

The more she thought of it the more she realized she had been the captive in all aspects of her life. Weather it was in her home, between her friends, or being a hostage to her heart, she had never really been free. But, here on this cliff, on this small mundane island she felt free as the wind.

"Rin-chan it seems you have brought me yet another man I do not approve of." Rin turned and ran into her father's arms, and the tears fell. It had been nearly five years since she had seen him last, and the pain and anguish from not having him around overwhelmed her.

"Come now, don't cry my love" She peeked up looking into the dark blue depths that held only unconditional love. "Why don't you come with me and help bandage up that poor soul you brought with you."

"Bandage? Please tell me you didn't!" Rin pushed back from the hug, and he only smiled. "Well he was going on and on and on about subjects I rather not discuss. I had to shut him up." Rin shook her head and followed after her father.

* * *

Kagome couldn't even manage to open the door, she fell slowly down her back bracing the frame of the door, her right hand clutching her left arm as it continued to bleed profusely. Sesshomaru stood over her, his eyes blood red, his face misshapen, his fangs far too big for the humanoid mouth. Kagome couldn't muster the energy to summon her spiritual abilities, the pain was too much.

She felt herself slipping, her breathing becoming more shallow. She couldn't look up at him, she didn't want to see the monster he had become. "Toshima" Her world went black.

* * *

Rin had the ace bandage and was wrapping it around Hiten's torso and up over his shoulder. "You have at least one broken rib, and a few good bruised ones. Did I not ask you to be on your best behavior?"

Hiten shrugged and Rin noticed the small wince " I was, your dad just started beating me out of nowhere with a metal rod. How the fuck is he so strong, for a human?"

Rin smacked him on the shoulder and he howled in pain. "I am going into town to get some things for dinner, apparently being a man my father does not feel the need to go to the market with a week of meals planned out, he would rather live off ramen and warmup meals."

"And Kami forbid, he subject you to such meals." Hiten ended with a laugh earning him another strike on his shoulder.

Rin planted a kiss on his cheek and waltzed out of the room. He stood, deciding to tail her, it was after all his duty to protect her. Even on this island where nearly nothing ever happened that was unpleasant, he still couldn't take that chance.

He was stopped at the door, Testsu who stood a good three inches taller than hiten looked down upon him. "Sit, Soujin will look after her, and we must talk." Hiten opened his mouth to speak but was silenced with a commanding sit.

"You are not the first to come here and ask for her. Part of me is hoping you won't be the last, because that would mean she would still be my little Rin. But the other part of me believes you may the best of all the options I have had so far. However it irritates me still.

"Does that mean I have your permission?" Hiten asked in ernest his hope soring.

"No" Hiten's face fell

"Is it because of Sesshomaru? I mean you have always favored him and I know this. But even you should have realized that match was never meant to be."

Tetsu shook his head. "It has nothing to do with him. Toga and I spoke years ago, though neither of us could have predicted this. We knew that the prejudice that boy has, and his lust for power, and the need to overcome his father's legacy would corrupt him. Between you and I, I always prefer a smile on her face rather than a look of questioning and longing. Earlier I heard your devotion clearly, but before I can accept you into my family you must know some things. Change is coming my boy and you will need to protect her with your life."

"Change? Testsu-san you can't mean what I think you do." Hiten stiffened his whole body on alert.

"I am too old for the folly that I dreamt of in my youth. I have no wish to return to a life where one is constantly trying to outrun death just to run into it once you have acquired absolute power. I have heard many whispers from the city Hiten and they concern me immensely. It is not Rin's life I fear for most, it is Kagome. If you truly wish to be with Rin, you must find a way to get her here. Her father would never allow it, so it will be a challenge. Should you accept, and should you succeed I will give my blessing and you shall be married here.

Hiten nodded, getting Kagome here posed many problems but there was nothing he was unwilling to do if it meant he and Rin could be together.

"Also should you succeed I will name you the true head of the family. Souta has no legitimate claim to the family since his mother took him. And, as long as I live I will be damned if Kikyo is given that right, an illegitimate child would be a greater dishonor to this family than anything I had ever done."

"May I know why you believe Kagome is in danger?" Testsu clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. Looking Hiten straight in the eye. "Because her father is trying to kill her."


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome blinked her eyes and winced, the thudding of her heart in her ears made her hearing clouded. The sound of her name was as if were being called from miles down a tunnel. "Son of a bitch" her vision cleared and she was face to face with Toga. "Kagome, let's not bring his mother into this" Kagome could tell he was trying to add some levity to the atmosphere, the growl from her left quickly shutting it down.

Kagome turned biting her bottom lip "I am going to kill him."

"Inuyasha! This will not go unpunished, but it will not result in the death of your brother."

Inuyasha stood throwing the chair he was sitting on against the wall, it shattered. "He raised his hand to her, he drew her blood. It is my right to kill him"

"Enough" Kagome didn't recognize the sound of her voice, it weak edged with a wheezing sound.

"Neither of you will touch him" Inuyasha's eyes went wide, he was by her side in a second. "I don't care what you say I will kill him" Kagome shook her head and gasped as she moved her arm. "Don't move, you're going to re-open your wounds"

"Kagome I will deal with Sesshomaru, I will not let this slide. He should have never harmed you." Toga's voice was stern but Kagome shook her head. Pointing to the water on the bed side table Inuyasha poured her a glass, and brought it to her lips for her to drink. Gold eyes never leaving her own.

"Toga-san, You don't understand. He...He wasn't in his right mind. He almost broke, I have never seen him like that. It was worse than when he transforms." Kagome pointed at Inuyasha. "When he is back in his right mind, I know he will regret what he has done. He could have killed me, but he didn't. He was not in his right mind, but he hasn't totally lost it yet. But he will. Right now it's not me nor this injury that you need to be worried about." Kagome tried to sit up on her own but failed, warm muscular arms helped her up. "He is going after Rin, and I don't think when he finds her he will be able to control himself. He may not kill Rin but he will kill Hiten"

Toga's eyes went wide, "When I went to see him I refused to tell him where she went. Then he lost it, now he knows and I am scared."

"Where is she?" Toga asked grabbing his phone. "She went to Toshima. Toga you can't go there if you do the treaty will be broken and all hell will break lose."

"But if Sesshomaru kills there he will be put to death."

"I will go, I will stop him and I will make sure nothing happens to him." Inuyasha put a clawed finger underneath her chin and turned her towards him "NO" Kagome leaned down and bit his digit, earning a snarl from him.

"I have to there is no one else Inuyasha, and this isn't the first time a rabid dog sunk his claws into me." Inuyasha gave her a look filled with regret and sorrow, she just smiled. " I don't blame you for what happened that time, and I don't blame Sesshomaru for what happened earlier. Please just let me do this, I don't want him to do something he will never be able to live with."

"Kagome, what would my family do without you?" Kagome smiled reaching out touching Inuyasha's cheek "They would be crazy killing machines, without me." Inuyasha placed his hand over Kagome's turning his face into her palm and kissing the center.

Toga walked out, bound for the nurses station to begin signing off all the release forms.

* * *

"Just because you asked me not kill him doesn't mean I won't bring him close to death." His tone was serious and Kagome shook her head.

"You can't do that, if you do I will never forgive you."

"Oh but you can forgive him for tearing into your flesh and leaving you to die? If my father hadn't left behind his documents, then you would be dead right now" His voice was edging with more fury by the second.

"I forgave you, so why shouldn't I forgive your brother?" That earner her a snarl.

"That is different, I can't control it." Kagome shook her head

"Why because you're a half demon? Do you think it is any easier for him to control his inner demon because he is full blooded? From where I am sitting it seems it would be harder for him. He has not ounce of rational or instinctual human thought. He is driven by his base desires and though he has rational thought, it isn't the same as a humans. Regardless of what he may say, it is probably a million times harder for him to keep himself in check." Inuyasha stood still his eyes clear of emotion.

"Like I have a choice, oh wait from your assumption I must. So I guess I drew your blood on purpose, I mean after all I should have been able to stop it since I have human instincts."

"Stop, that's not what I meant." He moved to walk toward the door. She stumbled out of bed catching herself on the thin sheet, falling on her knees. She was pulled off the floor and into his arms, she looked up but he would not meet her gaze.

"I would never physical hurt you, I would die first." It was barely above a whisper. Her heart was thudding in her chest. "I know. I didn't mean it the way it sounded. It's just, why is it no one can feel compassion for him. Why is it he is held to a god like standard. He is not your father; he is his own. He hurts, just like you do. He may not show it, but if you pay close enough attention you can see it for a fraction of a second in his eyes."

He finally met her gaze. "He is hurting really bad right now. I have a feeling he is realizing she is gone, and he will never get her back." Inuyasha looked at her quizzically "She isn't dead, and She will get over it and be friends with him again, it always happens." Kagome shook her head.

"She won't be allowed to be friends with him. Hiten will never allow his rival near his mate." His eyes widened in understanding. "So that's why he is in a frenzy. I would be pissed to." He turned away from Kagome his cheeks reddening. "When did they become mates?

"They haven't yet but I am sure if Hiten has his way it will happen before they come. But now with Sesshomaru on the way to ruin it, I don't know."

He pulled Kagome closer to him as he sat on the hospital bed. "So what's the plan?"

"Simple we have to go to Toshima." He chuckled, nuzzling against her neck , placing a small kiss right at the base."How do you plan on doing that? Last time I checked you were not allowed there."

"Simple you're going to take me." He nipped at her neck, she giggled. "I have to get some stuff from home first. I may need to create a barrier, and maybe grab some items to attempt a subduing spell. If worse comes to worse, I may have to purify him a bit."

His claws gently skimmed over her thighs. "No" it was simply stated and Kagome pulled away from him stopping his ministrations along her throat. "Excuse me?" He looked her dead in the eye "I meant what I said earlier you are not going to interfer. You are hurt. I can take you so you can comfort Rin, but you will be on the sideline while I handle this." She rolled her eyes. "I won't kill him unless you interfere. Because if he goes after you, I won't be able to control myself, not matter what. Because both my demon and human instincts will want me to kill him."

Kagome nodded. "I can reluctantly agree to that. But if you decide to get yourself hurt, I won't sit on the side lines. I won't let anyone hurt you either ya know." He leaned down and brushed his lips over her forehead.

* * *

Rin laughed, she could not remember the last time she laughed so whole heartedly. Her father and Hiten both seemed so at peace with one another, while comparing some of their more humorous missions. This jovial and carefree sensation was something she was becoming all too comfortable with. She dreaded thinking that in three short days, she would be back in the depths of Tokyo.

"Earth to Rin" Hiten tapped her on the shoulder. "Hmm?" Rin looked up at him with a small smile. "Are you going to eat?" She shook her head and pushed her half eaten plate of fish and rice to the center of the table. "Sorry, that ferry ride really messed with my stomach."

"Rin, Hiten and I had a very interesting conversation today." Tetsu turned to Hiten a glint of mischief in his eyes. "I would love to know your opinion on the matter."

Rin nodded eagerly "Of course I am more than willing to give my opinion." Hiten looked towards Rin frantically shaking his head no, ebony tresses falling over his eyes.

"Somehow when you went to shop the discussion of a women's duties came up." Rin was taken a back for a moment, but motioned for her father to continue. "I said that a women's duty is to herself first and foremost, but Hiten said that a women's most important duty is to be a good cook."

"Tetsu-san! You're taking what I said out of context!" Tetsu laughed. "He said if a woman can't cook she is not worth keeping"

"TETSU-SAN"

Rin giggled and looked towards Hiten giving him her best innocent smile. "Am I a good cook Hi-chan?"

Tetsu turned his gaze towards Hiten eyes narrowing "Answer the question boy." Hiten heard the unspoken threat in the man's voice.

"Well Rin, I.. I…"

Tress crashed against the roof of the house as the wind picked up. "Looks like a storm is blowing in" Hiten rushed trying to change the subject. "I better get down to the dock and make sure the boats are all tied down." Testsu stood "I will go with you" Rin smiled but he shook his head no. "Hiten can come, and Rin you should make sure to put out some candles, in case the power goes out." Rin rolled her eyes and watched them walk out of the door.

The screaming began it echoed around the house, Rin rushed outside. She could see the fires blazing below in the small community near the shore line. She felt her heart stop, she made a move to run down toward the chaos but was stopped by a gust of wind and the chilling laughter carried upon it.

Red eyes met brown, Rin's teeth clenched together, her eyes narrowing. "This was you! WHY? WHAT DID THOSE INNOCENT PEOPLE EVER DO TO YOU?" Kagura laughed, her lips quirking up into a smile. She said nothing waving her demonic fan through the air, a gust of wind hurtling towards Rin, knocking her down. She tumbled down the small hill her clothing ripping. She hit the bottom and rushed to stand up "What is this about Kagura, if you wanted to mess with me you should have at least had the dignity to wait until I was back home. Instead you come to a place untouched by evil and desecrate it. Naraku will have hell to pay once the council finds out about this."

"I will not be punished and neither will my sire. After all, weak pathetic human we are following orders. You and your pathetic father must die." Rin was utterly confused "Since when has Naraku been one to follow orders instead of giving them?" Rin had to keep her distracted until she could reach

"Oh I am going to enjoy watching the blood drain from your body." Raising her fan

"Kagura, don't." Rin said an edge of desperation in her voice.

Kagura's laugh echoed "Begging me to spare your life. How pathetic."

"It is not that I am begging for my life, but for yours. I do not wish to kill you." Rin looked up her eyes serious. The smirk on Kagura's face truning into a full blown smile. "You kill me. That is laughable."

"Please Kagura, I never wished for it to come to this. You already have him so why can't you just leave. I am not a threat to you, so please don't make me hurt you." Kagura said nothing as she raised her fan. "DIE"

Her fan fluttered razor sharp feathers darted towards Rin. Kagura was in shock Rin dodged her attack with lighting fast speed. She stood off to the left, the only evidence of the attack the slit on her cheek, and the trail of blood trailing down her face.

Dark laughter rang from the petite human female. Her head cast downward as she smeared the blood with her finger tips, bringing them to her mouth and flicking her tongue over them.

Rin looked up and Kagura froze, the chocolate brown orbs that held such naivety were gone. Now Kagura was face to face with solid black orbs, that held such cruelty, it had her shuddering.

* * *

Kagome felt the change in the air, the flair of energyin the air made her cringe. "Inuyasha do you feel that?" He looked at her and nodded. "We have to hurry! We have to stop her."

"I can't make this go any faster Kagome" He said frantically, trying to shift gears to make the boat go faster. He had readied himself for Sesshomaru's chaotic destruction, but nothing could ever prepare one for the wrath of a women who could make hell reign on earth.

* * *

That force which broke through the night called to him like a moth to a flame. He worked his movements became swifter his heart thudding in anticipation. He felt a familiar aura beneath him, his eyes gazing downward, he saw the swift demon and growled. "Leave her to me"

The demon below threw up his hand flipping him off, a burst of lighting darting towards the sky. Sesshomaru moved from its path, he would have retaliated with poison but his mate needed him. If he didn't arrive in time, she would surely succumb to that power.

* * *

Tetsu worked with the villagers to put the remaining fires out, he felt the crush of dark magic light the air. He would have feared for his daughter, but he knew the only one who would be able to save her from herself had already darted into the wood.

He made his way to the beach, taking out his phone, he began to dial. The phone rang twice before he heard breathing on the other end. "You brought the war to me. You have put my flesh and blood in danger. I will destroy you." He hung up and looked up toward his house, it had finally begun the beginning to a long awaited end. Tonight blood would spill, and lives shattered.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks everyone for reading and for the constructive reviews. I may change some stuff up as i write this literally on the fly to ease some of the stress from my job. Thanks everyone for reading this story, it makes my day to know you enjoy it.

This chapter is unedited and should be edited by Sunday.

* * *

There was nothing that Kagome or Inuyasha could do, neither of them could break through the blackened barrier that surrounded the small clearing near her uncle's house. Kagome tried to use her spiritual powers to push against the black aura, but she knew if she went full force she could kill her beloved cousin. They both watch in horror as Rin advanced on the poor wind sorceress.

"Oh how Rin will enjoy killing you" Her voice was sickly sweet. "What are you?" Kagura's voice trembled as she asked. Rins laughter echoed within the barrier. "As Rin's most beloved kin is the light, Rin is the dark."

"RIN!" She made no motion to move, knowing full well in her heightened state of being, that to turns one's back to the enemy would only result in death. "Leave, Rin does not wish to kill you." Hiten stood poised outside the barrier. He took one step closer, reaching out his hand carefully, expecting to be pushed back. To his surprise the dark aura embraced him welcoming him into the danger zone. Hiten rushed closer, watching as Rin used her dark magic to press Kagura's wind pipe down, her hands and feet held by the same dark aura.

"Let her go" The cool commanding voice broke through Rin's mind and she looked up, eye to eye with eyes of molten gold. She let a smirk play on her face. "Ah! Kagura look your puppy has come to save you." Kagura could only make wheezing sounds as Rin let up on her choke hold. "Rin" At the sound of her name she only increased her hold on the helpless demon. "Blood has been spilt. It is Rin's right to take payment for what has happened."

"Rin, don't! You need to fight this! YOU NEED TO COME BACK TO US!" Hiten bellowed trying to gain her attention from the dog demon who seemed to captivate her even in her crazed state. Rin could not help it his voice called to her and drew her slightly away from the dark magic that coursed through her veins. "US?" She mulled over the taste of the word sickening. "Yes us Rin. come back to Sesshomaru and me. We hate seeing you this way. We hate what it does to you." "But this is Rin, this has always been apart of Rin." her eyes turned a midnight purple "So you hate this Rin"

"It is not hate on his part, but a distaste for the lack of control." She turned back to Sesshomaru her eyes turning back to black. "Rin cares not for what you think dog"

"Rin don't listen to him, listen to me. We don't hate this side of you." Rin did not turn back toward Hiten but continued to stare defiantly toward the dog demon. " We hate what it does to you, the pain it causes you. If you kill her Rin you will not only hurt yourself, you will regret it for the rest of your life. You will never be able to fix what has already been done. You will also hurt Sesshomaru if you kill his mate" The black aura around Rin flared.

"Rin will cause the dog no pain. Rin requires a blood payment, if Rin lets her go who shall pay?" Hiten moved as close as he could towards Rin, a mere five feet away. Rin felt his closeness and turned around. This cost her as Kagura was able to maneuver out of the slackened hold Rin held on her. Kagura attacked from behind, the blades of her fan tearing through the thin layer of Rin's shirt, sinking into her skin. Rin didn't even flinch, spinning around she pinned a body to the floor ready to kill. She hadn't even noticed the demon speed in which Sesshomaru had moved pushing Kagura out of the way handing himself to the mercy of Rin. Above Rin's heart manifested a dark arrow, that aimed pointedly at the dog demons own heart.

Hiten Rushed forward breaking through her own personal shield, his skin erupting in painful blisters, he encircled his waist with his hands pulling her flush against his chest. "Don't, Rin! You can't kill the person you love. The consequences you will face will kill you." The arrow moved stopping right before Sesshomaru's heart."Rin wishes to punish the dog" Sesshomaru looked at her with an unwavering stoicism. "RIN! Remember you love him. He has been beside you for years. He is your best friend, your soulmate, your everything."

Sesshomaru took the opportunity to stand, as the arrow dissipated right before his eyes. The pain that coursed through Hiten stopped, the darkness began to fade. The screams of Kagome and Inuyasha broke through as the barrier dropped. Hiten winces as water began to fall onto his burnt flesh. "Why?" Rin's voice cracked "Why couldn't you just let me kill her?" Hiten spun Rin around wiping the tears from her eyes.

Before Hiten could pull her to him, she was forced backward. Her back against the muscular chest of the dog demon she had almost killed. Her eyes began to close, her body weak from all the energy spent.

Hiten reached out to touch her, a warning growl making him retract his hands. Sesshomaru's eyes glowed red, he bent his head downward, fangs elongating. Aware of the crowd gathering around to see the aftermath of Rin's rage, but not caring he sank his fangs into the apex between collarbone and neck. She gave a small whimper, he retracted his fangs slowly, licking the droplets of blood that pooled along her neck.

"You bastard! What have you done?" Inuyasha shouted. All hiten could do was stare in utter shock unable to move, as he mulled over the implications of Sesshomaru's actions.

"Mind your own brother" Sesshomaru's voice was calm, he looked toward Tetsu who stepped past the ogling villagers. "I shall take her to rest" with that he was off, towards the house on the hill. Rin sleeping soundly in his arms.

Kagome watched as they left, looking between Hiten and Inuyasha who sent knowing looks of distress to one another. "Oji-san" Kagome called to her uncle. "Oi, Kago-chan. I wish you were here under better circumstances, but I am truly glad you are here. We must speak. But first, if you and your beloved puppy will help an old man out. See if either of you can find any trace of a wounded wind witch on the island."

"Keh! Old man I ain't no damn puppy."

"Being rude is only proving his point koinu" Kagome giggled. Moving to grab Inuyasha's hand. "Let's make this quick" He said looking down at her then back up toward the house. "I don't think we should leave them alone." Kagome nodded "Oji-san we will be fast. If we find her we will bring her back. If not I will call my father.."

"NO!" kagome was interrupted by her uncles stern voice. "There will be no mention of what happened today. We will discuss it more upon your return. If you do find her you must bring her back her to answer to me" Inuyasha gave a curt nod and pulled Kagome away.

They began their search with the help of Inuyasha's highly sensitive nose, they traced the scent of Kagura toward the eastern end of the island. Finding tattered kimono shreds and pools of blood. But their was no sign of her body. "Damn Rin must have given it to her real good. I am surprised we didn't find her collapsed along this path." Kagome waded into the water, she could only sense small residual patches of Kagura's demonic aura. "I am surprised we haven't stumble upon her body floating back to shore. I am sure the intention of her attack was to kill Rin. I am not sure Naraku is going to take it well that she has failed."

He wouldn't kill her he needs her alive. Well perhaps not so much anymore after that stunt my idiot brother just pulled. But, on some sadistic level I am sure he would still need her." Kagome turned to him worry in her eyes. "Do you think he meant to do that?" Inuyasha shrugged "No one knows what goes on inside that head of his. But I can tell you one thing. He will face hell for sure because of it. You don't mark a woman without her consent. This is not like when my father grew up in the feudal era where you could go around raping, pillaging and shit. He broke one of our most sacred laws."

Inuyasha reached out and pulled Kagome against his his free hand through her hair."I still want to kill him you know" She smiled up at him. "I know, but you won't." He shook his head "How do you know that?" She pulled away from him and began to walk back towards the village. "You wouldn't want to leave your sister in law a widow. Now let's hurry back I am sure oji-san will have something delicious for us to eat.

Sesshomaru looked down upon Rin, her auburn hair sprawled enticingly on the white pillow as she lay on her chest head slightly turned to the side. Her top half was bare, three red lines marred her back. He slid his hand carefully over the angry skin. He never wanted it to happen this way, and he was certain she hadn't wanted it either. But she would have destroyed everything had he not interfered. Rin moved slightly shifting in discomfort, he moved closer to her on the bed, bending down slowly. Letting his tongue trail lightly over the puffy scarring tissue at her neck. She sighed and relaxed back into the bed. He didn't want to leave her in such a state but he needed to deal with her father as soon as possible.

He left her side begrudgingly and made his way down the stairs, towards the living room. He could feel Hiten's anger, before he stepped into the room, yet he could feel nothing from Tetsu.

"You bastard, you are going to pay for what you have done!" Hiten seethed it took him all his strength to not run towards Sesshomaru and attack.

"Hiten" Tetsu warned "What were you thinking pup? You have not only incited war upon an untouched land, but you have also claimed my daughter unlawfully."

Sesshomaru looked between the human male and the demon, "I have not incited war. I am not responsible for that acts of Kagura and her sire." Tetsu shook his head and the arm rests upon the chair Hiten sat cracked. "She is your intended therefore the responsibility is yours."

"What my mother wishes for myself and what I wish for myself are two separate things." Tetsu looked at him with an annoyed glare. "Stop speaking in riddles you meddlesome pup or else you will just make everything worse on yourself in the end."

Sesshomaru was about to speak, but his ears picked up the distinct cries and the scent of tears from the woman upstairs. He was gone within a single breath. Opening up the door, he was beside her in an instant. She was sitting up, his hand reached out turning her to face him. "You should be laying down you are not fully healed yet."

Rin looked at him and the tears fell like rain. He pulled her onto his lap mindful of her back, his hands on her hips her bare chest pressed up against his clothed one. She hissed as her hair caressed her injuries. He quickly pushed the strands over her shoulder. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, he slid his hands mindful of his claws up and down her sides. "Sesshomaru, I am so sorry" she murmured almost inaudibly against his ear. " I didn't mean to do that. It's just.. It's just.. I couldn't take it anymore. Seeing her made me so angry." she sobbed against his chest. "You have nothing to be sorry for, my Rin. I should never have asked you to put yourself in this position." She pulled back and looked into his eyes, he saw the pain and hurt she had endured for far too long, and the immense guilt that was born just a short while ago.

"You were just trying to protect me." He leaned in and captured her lips, sliding his tongue past hers as she gasped. His hands holding her tighter to him, it had been far too long for him. She slide her tongue shyly against his, he smirked against her lips. No matter how many times they had touched and tasted each other, she alway started out just as shy as their first time, but by the end she was a vivacious vixen that never seemed to get enough. She pulled away abruptly, pushing back on Sesshomaru's chest. "Hiten" Sesshomaru gave a possessive growl trying to pull her back towards him. "Stop! Oh my goodness Poor Hiten. I hurt him"

"It's his own fault, one should never get into a confrontation between mates" He said the last word with such arrogant male pride. "But, he didn't know! I still hurt him" She struggled in his arms, trying to get away she needed to see Hiten. "Stop" Rin glared at Sesshomaru. "We need to talk to him. He had no idea, he put himself in a position that could have gotten himself killed."

Sesshomaru bared his fangs "He was in that position long before tonight. I would have killed him myself, if it hadn't meant hurting you beyond repair." Rin gave him a questioning look. "He has been trying to court my mate. He dared give you a hair pendent bearing the crest of his house. He even dared come here to ask your father's permission for your hand. But what you should be proud of my Rin is that I restrained myself every time he touched you." Rin gently brushed her lips over his before pulling back. "But were we not supposed to be inconspicuous? Wasn't i supposed to be the helpless victim of loves rejection who needed to be comforted by another? Is that not what you wanted?" He snarled. "The effort was to make people believe that I no longer desired you. To keep you safe till I disposed of all threats to you. Not to have a lowly male try to claim what has already been claimed by me"

He bucked his hips upward, holding her down onto him, letting her feel his desire for her. She bite her bottom lip which only enticed him further. He rocked her slowly upon him, his anger, frustration and pent up need driving him. "Sesshomaru, stop. My father and Hiten are downstairs." His slid his hands up cupping her bare breasts, throwing her head back, she yelped. Both of them remembering her injuries. He bucked up against her once more, kissing her roughly. Pulling back to watch her pant, her breasts rising and falling in such an enticing rhythm. "Once you are healed." His voice was deep and filled with dark promises that had her whole body a flush. "Once I am healed" she said meekly. "Help me dress. I am sure we have much explaining to do."


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the long wait, but here it is chapter 12. Also the title change was thanks to my sister who gave me the idea. Please read and review!

* * *

Inuyasha dropped his hand from Kagome's as they entered the house. His golden eyes were splotched with red. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" He pointed toward his older brother, whose arm was pulling Rin possessively toward his chest. "You realize what this means? You have taken her by force. It is against the law and not even our father will be able to protect you."

Hiten was frantically shaking his head in agreement, while Tetsu stood eyes moving between the young men. "This has nothing to do with you Inuyasha." Sesshomaru's words were calm his eyes never leaving Tetsu's. "It has everything to do with me Sesshomaru. You need to remove the mark! I am sure Tetsu-san will not speak of word of what you did if you do. I can promise you Hiten won't either he owes me." Hiten sneered at the suggestion yet gave a curt nod.

"Because if you don't, I won't be the one that has to explain to our father why you were dragged off to a prison."

Rin opened her mouth to speak but was quickly cut off by Sesshomaru. "Unlike you half-breed, I would never betray my mate by forcing her to remove my mark. "

The whole room fell into an awkward silence and Kagome looked down towards the floor. Inuyasha tensed his claws digging into his hands. "Don't you dare bring that up bastard. It was a mistake we both agreed about that."

Sesshomaru's eyes darkened and he bared his fangs "Just because one of the two decided it is a mistake does not make it so." Rin turned within his grasp placing her hand upon Sesshomaru's cheek, .

Kagome turned and walked out of the room without any acknowledgement towards the conversation. Inuyasha didn't turn to try and stop her he only continued to stare at his brother.

Rin pulled free from Sesshomaru's grasp walking right up to Inuyasha and punching him in the shoulder as hard as she could.

"Rin" her father's voice was a calm warning.

"The only bastard in this room is you Inuyasha." Turning around she faced her father and her best friend. "I would think that all of you would know better, I would never be forced into anything. Especially in the state I was in." She looked at Sesshomaru and smirked. "I could have easily killed him, but I didn't." Rin turned her eyes back to Inuyasha.

"I want you to know this was no mistake, nor was it forced. This is the proof of our unwavering bond. And,the mear thought that you would suggest it be removed, is sicking. I was marked by him long before this." She tapped the scarring matting mark at the apex of her shoulder and neck.

Inuyasha grit his teeth. "You can't save him from this Rin. We all saw with our own eyes what he did on the battlefield. You were not in your right mind, so there is no way you can make the council believe it was consensual."

Rin caught Sesshomaru's mouth curling from the corner of her eye and heard the beginnings of a snarl. She slowly moved towards her mate, standing in front of him, tracing her fingers along his markings, she gave him her brightest smile.

"I may not have been the demour women you see before you up on that hill. But that does not mean I wasn't in my right frame of mind. I was beyond angry and he knew that, so he did what he did to protect everyone. There was no force involved, he just made the claim he already had on me public knowledge."

Sesshomaru averted his gaze from his brother and looked down at Rin, he cupped her cheek in a rare display of public affection. She nuzzled into his hand before taking a deep breath turning to face Hiten.

"I know I should have been honest with you a long ago. But, I wanted to spare you, I didn't want you to get hurt. If you ever get hurt because of me I would die. I know you can't forgive me I see it in your eye but I need you to know I never meant to keep this from you. I just didn't want to wake up one day and find you dead."

Hiten turned away averting his gaze, tears sprang to her eyes. She turned towards her father. "I am sorry we kept this from you too. It happened years ago, but we couldn't exactly go out and tell the world. Oiji-san would have taken it as a form of rebellion or an act of war. I didn't want him to come her and retaliate. But I could never just let Sesshomaru go, and he forbade me from walking away."

A blush worked it way to Rin's cheeks, she bit her lip. "I can easily prove that we became soul bound long before tonight." Sesshomaru walked up behind her smirked towards Hiten. He traced his thumb along her cheek.

Tetsu clucked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "I can't believe you." He stared pointedly at Sesshomaru, who stared right back at him. "You took my little girl away from me and never had the gall to tell me."

"Tetsu-san you seem to have forgotten that she has been mine since the day she was born. So was there ever a need to ask you when this path was already set in stone." Tetsu rolled his eyes shaking his head.

"Regardless of that fact, you and I will be having a lengthy conversation about respect. However before that can happen Rin you need to attend to Kagome, and you three need to come with me.

Inuyasha stood still as he watched Rin walk out of the room. He wanted to be the one to go after her but in his heart he knew he would only make matters worse if he did. He trailed behind the three men, his mind reeling from what had happened. He was somewhat appeased by the fact that Rin and Sesshomaru would be in the clear should the demon council try to make a spectacle of the situation.

He walked right into hiten when they abruptly stopped, he rubbed his face and realized that their were within a well lit room. Inuyasha was taken aback by the surveillance monitors alone three of the four walls in the room. Some of them he recognized as locations on the small island, others he could tell were in Tokyo. "What is going on?"

Tetsu, looked at the three of the. "Do you think that I would be taken down so easily? That I would let my own daughter live under that tyrannical bastard? I am not an idiot. Moving here was a way to make sure I played into the hand Kazu threw. But, I will not lay down so easily."

Inuyasha grabbed one of the empty chairs and sat down. "So what are you watching in her? I see quite a few clubs, old pervert. You probably spend your time down her checking out girls."

Tetsu smacked Inuyasha on the back of his head and he growled. " This are businesses I currently own. I watch them from here and have my men who have been put through many tests watch over them while I am here. But, even when you put your trust in someone, no one is infallible to the promise of money, or power. So I keep an eye on things.

Hiten walked up to one of the screens on the left and tapped it. "So you're saying you own this?" Tetsu nodded. "Ahh yes that is one of my most promising businesses of late. The young ones seem to enjoy the quality of nightlife Club Indigo provides."

Inuyasha sprang out of his chair and before anyone could stop him, he had Tetsu pushed up against the door, baring his fangs. Sesshomaru moved quickly pulling Inuyasha from the older man and pinning him to the ground, his need at the base of his younger brothers, spine pinning his hands behind his back.

"What is wrong with you boy?" Tetsu asked rubbing his neck. Hiten walked to Tetsu and pointed straight at him. "You, it was you this whole time? You should know why he is pissed Kagome was attacked their because you set it up!" Hiten said dumbfounded.

Tetsu shook his head. "She was never in danger by my hand or anyone who works for me. We had to do something to get Kazu off our trail and to get him to put a pause of his own plot to kill Kagome."

Suddenly the world went still, everyone stopped looking toward Tetsu in disbelief. "He would never harm her." inuyasha's voice was even, she was rolling his shoulders as he sat on the flood. Sesshomaru hovering near him, his muscles tense ready to pounce on the younger demon if he needed to once again.

"Your insane it's no wonder your brother took your daughter and left you on this island." Hiten chimed in.

"You both are blind, you because of your relationship with the elder sister and you because he feeds your ego." Tetsu walked to the desk in the middle of the room. Grabbing a folder and throwing it on the desk.

"The shikon project. Have you heard of it?" Inuyasha growled.

"It part of a file in the desk of one of your lackies in the club." Tetsu rolled his eyes. "Well then I must really be out to kill Kagome ne? Or Maybe the file you recovered was one stolen from the Higurashi Corporation headquarters during a fire fiasco two months ago."

Inuyasha's ears twitched but he refrained from saying anything.

"What if I told you that the shikon no tama exists? The jewel has been seen throughout history, it power is alluring to all those who have a wish. From what my informants have gathered the Shikon no Tama is thought to be thriving in Japan, and my brother will stop at nothing to hunt it down. After all who wouldn't want to wish their dead lover back to life? And with the help of Naraku I am sure it is only matter of time before they find it. But what my dearest brother fails to realize is you can't wish back the dead, Naraku is using him and he is to blinded by his emotions to see that. Once Naraku has the jewel I am sure his wish will only be the beginning of the end."

"What I don't understand is why Kazu would want Kagome dead though." Hiten leaned against the wall looking to a monitor that showed the girl in question with Rin.

"That I do not know yet. But I have my people working on that as we speak." Tetsu sighed. "I was hoping Hiten that you would keep a close eye on my brother and report to me anything that is going on in the main house. I know it is asking a lot of you, and I know that it puts your life on the line. But, I am sure your love for them outweighs your anger at Rin."

"I knew she wasn't mine to begin with, but I always had hope. I can't face her right now, but I can sure as hell protect her. But Tetsu if I focus my energy between being in the know at the main house and helping that one protect Rin, who is going to protect Kagome?"

Tetsu smiled and pointed to the monitor.

* * *

"I am fine Rin, I am sure of it." Rin pouted and hugged her cousin. "Are you sure, you're sure of it?"

Kagome smiled and brushed the wild strands of hair out of the younger woman's face. "Rin for the last time I am sure. I walked away because I rather not have my personally life aired out in front of people." Rin backed away nodding in understanding.

The sound of a motorcycle came from the road a loan headlight crested the small hill. The bike slowly crept towards them till it stopped. The rider turned off the bike and hopped off slowly taking off the helmet.

Dark blue eyes met brown. "So we meet again."

Kagome couldn't speak her mind was going a thousand miles a minute. He reached behind him and pulled a spare helmet handing it to here. "Get on."

Rin tried to protest but Kagome was having none of it, she grabbed the helmet and put it on. Climbing onto the bike she wrapped her arms tightly around the driver's waist and held on tight before they sped off.


End file.
